A Nun's Temptation
by HmongAuthoress
Summary: It was supposed to be the life that Hinata had left behind, but she found herself back there again after a series of events. Along with new challenges she also finds herself entangled with new suitors, one of whom may actually be in love with her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC!!!**

**Please Read & Review. Thanks a bunch:)  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 1: The Beginning  
**

_Briiinnng!_ The clock on the bedside table rang noisily, waking the person who slept next to it. From underneath the mountain of white bed sheets and pillows, a head of midnight blue emerged. The small but clean room was already splashed with sunlight pouring in from the open window. The curtains billowed softly with the wind, the wind tickling her face gently, awaking her immediately.

"Morning already?" a soft feminine voice mumbled. A slim womanly figure in a white lacy nightgown stepped - or rather, plopped – out of bed. She walked to her closet and promptly pulled out a white dressing robe. Walking back to her bedside, she stared down at the chair, which held her clothes for the day. A starched black dress, a white head covering and a black hood were all carefully laid on it. A golden cross necklace lay on her bedside table with the name _Hinata Hyuuga_ carefully inscribed on the back in small script letters.

_Another day of God's_, she laughed softly. Whisking herself off to her private bathroom, she began to get ready for the day. Taking a shower, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and combing her hair was just all a part of the same procedure she had been following for the past seven years.

She looked into the mirror at her own reflection, studying it. Midnight blue hair spilled over her shoulders in soft waves. When she had first come to the convent at fifteen, her hair had been stubbornly straight. Seven years of being in a bun had changed that. Lavender eyes that sparkled lively at times looked back at her. Her skin was unnaturally flawless, and lightly tanned from the sun she received walking through the streets, Bible in hand.

After dressing in her clothes, she opened her door to the church's upstairs corridors, and carefully descended the carpeted steps of the spiral staircase in her black-slipper clad feet. Walking down another corridor filled with beautiful paintings of Jesus, she finally came face-to-face with two very large oak doors. Opening them, she was greeted by the familiar sight of the church. Light streamed in colors from the stained-glass windows, lighting the church majestically. Walking towards the cross at the front of the church, she kneeled and folded her hands.

_Dear good and merciful Lord,_

_Please bless my day and help me to bring others to you. Thank you for all that you've already done for me. Forgive my sins and bring me closer to you everyday. Amen.  
_

She got up quietly and walked out of the church, Bible in hand. Making sure her hair was all completely covered by the hood of her dress, she smiled sweetly looking up at the picture of a Sheppard and a lamb.

_I live another day for you. Though boring it will probably be_, she thought a soft laugh escaping her lips, _but I don't mind. I **am** nun after all._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**HmongAuthoress: Well...(nudge, nudge) what do you think? Let me know.**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!**

**I hope you like it :)**

**- HmongAuthoress**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 2: A Chance Meeting**

_Stupid day_.

_Lame news reporters._

_Insane – horribly determined – fan girls._

A silent scream echoed through his head at the mere thought of those constantly stalking freaks. He laid his head back on the leather seat of his long stretch limo, enjoying the calming hum of the moving car. He ran a hand through his dark spiky hair and sighed. This had been such a tiring day. Sliding his hands over the expensive seats, his hand searched for the limo's TV remote.

_Now where did I put it?_ _…Aha!_

His hand came into contact with something plastic and he pointed it at the TV, pushing the ON button.

"Tonight at the Children's Contributor's Gala, held to raise money for the new library," a man reporter said, standing in front of a tall glass building swarming with people, "What started out as a fundraiser, turned into a disaster, especially for Mr. Uchiha Sasuke."

Suddenly it showed a long stretch limo pull up and the door opened. He saw himself step out of the car. His naturally spiky hair looked a little spikier than usual and his piercing black eyes seemed to almost compliment his emotionless face. He wore his 2nd most expensive Armani tux made of black silk. He looked like a million bucks, especially with that chunk of diamond on one ear. Immediately, reporters swarmed all around him.

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke –"

"Mr. Uchiha – "

"Why are you contributing to the – "

"Do you have a sort of motivation to – "

" – Do you just want to flash your cash to the world?"

"Aiiiiieeeeee! Sasuke-kuuuunnnnn!" Suddenly an unbelievably large swarm of girls came at him. From the crowd, out of limos, scrambling out of trashcans, they came at him. There had even been one under the red carpet. They ran up to him, tearing at his suit and grabbing at him, desperate to be near him in any way possible.

"I love – "

"Marry m - "

"Come be with –"

"BACK OFF GIRLS!!!" a loud female voice said, the yell reverberating through the air. Everyone became silent as a pink-haired woman stepped out of a hot-pink limo. She slinked down the carpet towards him. She wore a deep red dress that was feathery at the bottom, strapless, and rather low cut. Diamonds hung on her ears and around her neck. She was a beautiful woman with cold piercing green eyes. Her medium-length hair was pulled into a lazy, but stylish bun, a deliberate strand on one side of her face.

"Hey Sasuke-baby," she said seductively, "Long time no see." A slow lavish smile spread over her face.

"Well aren't I the lucky one, Sakura," he said, restraining the urge to show any emotion especially disgust. He could feel everyone's attention on them and could tell all cameras had zoomed in on them.

"I thought we had a date last Friday," she purred slightly, "I waited, but you never showed up."

"I told you I wasn't going," he said emotionlessly, "You know that I'll never go out with you. Aren't you going out with Naruto?"

She laughed, "Naruto, Smaruto. Who cares about him? We're only using each other in the end you know. Or rather, … _I'm_ using him. Let's not dwell on the past shall we. Anyways, Sasuke… it's inevitable. I'll do _whatever_ it takes. You should remember by now that I don't give up easily."

"Let's forget I know anything about you," he said under his breath.

"Sasuke," she said, a pout on her face now, "Don't you know you're hurting my feelings? We could be so happy together."

"Sorry," he said, regret being the last thing on his mind, "I don't go out with _sluts_ like you who only use people."

A ferocious scowl crossed her face so fast if blinked you would have missed it. In less than a second her face went back her calm self-composed self.

Her back turned to him, but still looking back she said, "Sasuke, if I can't be with you. _No one_ will." Laughing lightly, she walked further down the carpet, "And don't you forget it."

Violent fan girls covered the camera screens, vowing to love Sasuke forever and beating each other up over him. It went back to the news reporter. "A strange and mysterious incident, no? What is this date she talks of? And why would he reject such a lovely lady? Can Sakura Haruno finally win over Mr. Uchiha Sasuke? Tune in next week for some more updates and a 'Sasuke Uchiha Inside Look'!"

He turned off the TV in anger, "Dang reporters. Never get the story right." Smoothing out the wrinkles on his now dirtied tux, he decided next time he would just _quietly_ contribute instead of going public with the whole dang thing. However, contributing quietly wasn't going to make the Uchiha name known. _Maybe I should pray for the answer_, he thought before inwardly laughing at the thought of it. The crazy fan girls were a problem that definitely needed to be taken care of however. They were very annoying. It wasn't that he hated them. He just hated the dumb things they did. On the contrary, he liked women, very much in fact. He had met quite a few of sexy babes who had been great company at certain times of the day for him (cough, cough night time).

He opened the mini fridge absent-mindedly, wondering how he was going to solve this problem. He stopped suddenly at the sight of a bottle, which read **Hennessy Paradis Extra**.

_Itachi must have forgotten it here_, he thought, _well… no use in it going to waste_. He popped off the top and poured it into a glass. _This should lighten up my day…_he thought smiling and grabbing the glass next to it. Downing the drink quickly, he immediately found himself pouring another glass…and another…and another…and another…

**At the Church, about 11:30 p.m.**

"What another boring day…" Hinata thought, removing the clip that held her hair in place and letting her hair spill over her shoulders. She had just gotten dressed for bed and ready to sleep after a day devoted to praying and spreading the Word. She walked to the balcony overlooking the front courtyard of the church and smiled.

_Even though my life might be boring, at least I'm happy_, she thought contentedly. Suddenly she heard the sounds of a car. Looking down she saw a limo pull up in front of the church. A man with spiky hair and dressed richly stepped out of the car.

"Shut up!" he yelled almost drunkenly, "This _is_ my house. Don't tell me where I don't and do live! I pay you don't I? Just go home!"

"Mr. Uchiha, this is a church –"

"I know a church when I see a church, thank you very much. This is my house," Sasuke said, his voice beginning to slur. He walked to the church doors, swaying slightly under the influence of all the Hennessy he had just drunken.

_Oh – my – goodness._

The first thing that came to her mind was helping the poor drunk. Still in her nightgown and robe, she rushed down the stairs and out the doors. By the time she had reached him, he was on the cement pathway out cold. Rushing to his side, she said, "Are you alright?"

_I must be in heaven…_he thought, _and she must be an angel_. Her soft curly hair was tumbling over her shoulders. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her pale eyes were a lovely contrast to her dark hair. A small blush stole across his face.

"Where am I?" he muttered.

"You're at a church," Hinata said, "Are – are you drunk?"

"No," Sasuke said sarcastically, slurring on purpose as he did so, "I'm very much sober. I haven't had a drop of any alcoholic drink."

She got up and helped him to his feet, "You shouldn't drink. Your body is a temple of God."

"I didn't know temples of God were allowed to f - " he began to say. Hinata coughed loudly before he could finish what he had been saying and blushed madly.

"What are you?" he said, "Some kind of goody-two-shoes? That's a part of life. Get over it. You should know by now that people do whatever they want with their bodies." Speaking of bodies, he could tell that she had a pretty nice one. The white robe she wore did nothing to cover the flimsy nightgown underneath, and the neckline and shape of it left something to the imagination. He more than liked what he was seeing.

"I'm a nun," Hinata said indignantly, her head raised high.

"What a waste," he said huskily, walking towards her. She took a step back only to feel his hands on the small of her back, "W-w-what do you think you're doing?"

"Tempting you to fall into sin of course," he murmured, a smile on his face, his hands sliding lower…and lower…

_Slap!_ "D-don't touch me!" she said backing off. His hand slowly touched the place where she had slapped him. _She's no weakling_, he thought smugly, _I like them a little feisty_.

"I came down to help you," she said, "not – not to – "

"Sure I can't change your mind," he said smiling sexily, "I promise to make sure you enjoy it."

"L – leave at once," Hinata demanded, hoping he couldn't see her blushing madly from the crude comment.

"I'm going. I'm going," he said, walking out the gate, and out of her life she hoped.

_Who does he think he is? What a – a –_

_**Sexy man? **__(Chibi Hinata in black lace appears)_

_No! He most definitely is not! Who are you anyway?_

_**I'm your inner dirty side.**_

_Don't you mean 'evil' side?_

_**Nope. You can't be evil…but you can be dirty. All the desires and delicious feelings you never have allowed your self to even think about created me**_

_Impossible._

_**Nothing's ever impossible. He wants you and you know it. **__(Looks at watch) __**Oh! Time to go. Buh-bye Hinata…one more thing…you cannot resist... you cannot resist…**_

Hinata blinked a few times, _that did NOT just happen._ Shaking the thoughts from her head, she went inside to sleep. _Please let me wake up in the morning and this was all just a dream. Can it please be all a dream?_

**Next Morning, 8:30 a.m.**

"Augggghhhh!" Sasuke said. He had a major hangover. He knew he shouldn't have drunk the whole bottle, but it had just been there, all lonely and full. He remember the drinking, getting out of the limo, meeting the hot nun, calling the limo back to pick him up – wait a sec…meeting the hot nun?

Sitting up suddenly, he stopped and thought. _Was that really all a dream?_

The answer to both their questions was - **No Chance**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HmongAuthoress: What do you think? By the way, there _are_ other nuns they just haven't come into the story yet. Yes, I know Sasuke is a little bit cuckoo.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. :) I'll try to type more next time.**

**Love ya, muah! 3**


	3. You?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**

**Part III: You!?**

"Sister Hinata," a female's voice rang out, "Are you going out now? Would you like me to accompany you?" Hinata shook her head, "No, Sister Kurenai. I'll be fine, but thank you for worrying about me." The kind older woman called Kurenai smiled, "Be careful then." Hinata bowed to her superior, and walked down the corridor outside.

"It's so very hot," Hinata said, wiping at her perspiring forehead. Her hand was especially sweaty from the Bible she constantly held. A sudden idea sprung into her head as an ice cream truck slowed down a few feet in front of her. Making sure that no other nuns were around, she crept to the truck and retrieved a few dollars from her secret pocket. She purchased her favorite, mint chocolate chip. It had three scoops. Sitting down on a bench near by, she enjoyed her splurge. Suddenly, a shrill scream sounded through the air. Hinata stopped eating immediately and looked toward the sound. It seemed to be coming from the park not too far away. Throwing her ice cream away reluctantly, she went into the park.

Maneuvering her way through the many paths in the complicated park, she came to the center of the park where there was a water fountain. A man photographer was taking pictures of a woman who was desperately running away from him. A little farther off, Hinata could have sworn she saw a blond man running away as well.

"Get away from me," she screamed throwing things at him.

"No chance," he said, "This is the big break I've been waiting for. I can see the headlines now 'Actress Ino Yamanaki, caught cuddling with friend's boyfriend'!"

"I wasn't cuddling with him," the woman yelled back, "Stupid reporters, you're all alike! Leave me alone!"

"Not until you –" Hinata cut off his words. She chose the moment to nervously say, "I'm calling the cops. You s – should leave her alone." Usually she would try to make peace, but that didn't seem like an option in this situation. He stopped for a moment contemplating the consequences of a threat made by a nun, which gave the woman enough time to spray something in his face. He screamed and fell to the ground, roll around.

The woman looked at her through her sunglasses for a moment then grabbed her hand, beginning to run. She looked back at Hinata and smiled an honest to goodness smile, "Saved by a nun. It's not everyday that happens."

After they reached the outside of the park, they both stopped, panting hard. The woman looked around a bit and then put two fingers in her mouth letting out a loud whistle. About two seconds after, a long black stretch limo came wheeling out of nowhere stopping right in front them in a screeching halt. The door flew open.

A whole crowd of reporters and people with cameras could be seen down the street, running towards them at full speed.

"Get in," the woman said. When Hinata hesitated, the woman gently but quickly pushed her in and got in after her, shutting the door. Just as fast as that happened, Hinata felt the car pick up speed and quickly drive off. She looked around her. Expensive fur seats, a clean table, a TV, and a mini fridge surrounded her completely.

"Whew, that was a close one," the woman said, "You totally saved me." She threw a grateful smile at Hinata who blushed and said, "I – I didn't really do anything." The woman looked surprised, "You don't know who I am do you?"

Hinata shook her head quietly, the cloth of her head covering flapping against her cheeks.

"I'm Ino Yamanaki, " she said, "I'm a famous actress." Hinata believed her when she said that too. The ridiculously large sunglasses, the fashionable hat, and the expensive-looking sundress she wore proved that. The woman called Ino took off her hat and sunglasses, revealing that she was well off in the looks department. Layered blonde reached her shoulder and her light blue eyes wore just the right amount of make-up.

"S – sorry," Hinata said uneasily, "I'm not really into watching TV."

"You're kind of young to be nun don't you think?" Ino said, carefully looking her over, "You couldn't possibly be much older than me."

"I – I'm twenty-one," Hinata admitted.

"Really?" Ino said smiling, "Me too. By the way how about I take you out shopping or something as a thanks? Like I said before, I totally owe you one. If that photographer would have gotten a picture of my face, I would've been easy pickings for those stupid tabloids."

"Thank you," Hinata said, trying to be as kind as possible, "But no thanks. I'm just glad to help others."

"Hey, I can drop you off now if you want. It's safe for us now," Ino said smiling, "But if you _ever_ need anything, call me up sometime, ' kay?" She gave Hinata a card with her number written on it.

The car rolled to a stop and Hinata got out, "Thank you." She bowed and left. Ino rolled up the car window and shook her head, "She didn't know who I was? Nuns these days…Kiba! If I'm late to my shooting, I'm docking it off your paycheck." The car sped up immediately, and shot down the street.

Hinata watched them drive off with a smile on her face and pocketed the card absent-mindedly. She was in such deep thought however that she forgot to look across the street to check the stoplight. A beige Benz came down the street, headed straight for her.

**Uchiha Corp. Downtown Headquarters, 1:30 p.m.**

"So make sure you file those papers and fax Akatsuki Inc. these," Sasuke said handing his secretary a thick blue folder. She was a tall older woman who had dark short hair. She wore a black navy-blue striped silk skirt and white blouse

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha," she said, smiling slightly, "It'll be done before 3 p.m. today."

"Thanks Anko," he said, almost smiling, "I know I can always count on you."

"I better get a pay raise, or I'll quit," she teasingly threatened him before leaving his office. Before he could answer, she had already left. He knew she was just bluffing because she had been saying the same thing for the last four years. They always teased each other discreetly, but were actually just friends.

_Better get back to work_, he thought with a sigh turning back to his computer. He looked at his office, thinking about everything he needed to get done before going outside for a late lunch break. The large office was lit by the sunlight coming through the humongous window to the east of his desk. It revealed a large palm tree, two large filing cabinets, a mirror, and multiple paintings on the walls.

About fifteen minutes later, he was finished. Thirty pages of neatly typed papers lay on his clean desk. Picking up his jacket, he decided he definitely deserved lunch today. He took the elevator downstairs, through the fancy lobby, and out of the fancy glass building completely.

He donned sunglasses and a newsboy cap. Deciding to walk instead of calling his limo, he went to the corner of the street, waiting for the light to read 'Walk'. Looking across the street, he saw a nun crossing the street just as a car was coming down the street.

Not sparing a single moment as the nun looked up suddenly, he ran across the street tackling her to the ground and out of the car's way. He didn't let them stop rolling until they both hit the curb. He got up and dusted off his clothes, which were now ruined. He picked up his hat and readjusted his sunglasses. He turned towards her, enraged.

"Are you crazy!?" he yelled at the nun who was getting up, "You were almost killed!"

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Hinata looked up at the man who was yelling at her. Bowing and feeling horrible, she said, "Forgive me! I'm very sorry!"

The man who had rescued her now looked very angry. Hinata kept bowing and apologizing until she felt hands on her shoulders and heard him say, "Stop it already. You look like a broken water pump."

_His voice sounds…familiar_, she thought instantaneously now turning to look at his face. He looked down at her as well, "Do I know you?" Her pale eyes sent a strange wave of recognition through him. Staring at him in thought, she wasn't able to determine if she knew him because of his hat and sunglasses.

"Miss, are you alright?" a deep male voice said. Caught up in trying to figure if they knew each other, they hadn't noticed the driver stop and get out of his car. Hinata turned to the voice, and her pale eyes met light green eyes.

"I – I'm fine," Hinata said, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Am I that ugly that you'd rather look at the ground than me?" the man said almost teasingly.

"No, it's just that I – I'm very s – sorry I got in your w - way!" Hinata managed to say, looking at him. It was true. He was a very good – looking guy. He had red spiky hair, light green eyes, and quite tall. He wore tan cargo pants and a muscle shirt that showed off his well toned 6 –pack and biceps.

"It's no big deal, as long as no one was hurt. Anyways," the guy said, smiling slightly, "I'm Gaara, nice to meet you."

"I'm H-Hinata," she stuttered a small blush creeping up her neck, "And it's nice to meet you as well, Gaara."

_Why am I blushing?_

Sasuke had just about had enough of this. To put it plainly, it was pissing him off. "Where do you live? I'll take you home," he interrupted.

"A church on – " Sasuke grabbed her arm, "Let's go." Hinata looked at Gaara who stuck his hand out for her to shake. Not wanting to be rude, she awkwardly shook it feeling a piece of paper as she did so. She looked at Sasuke who hadn't noticed. Glancing at the paper, she could see it read:

_I don't care if you're a nun. I'd like to see you again._

_- Gaara_

Below the message was his number. Making sure Sasuke wouldn't see, she guiltily threw it away in a garbage can as they passed it. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped walking and suddenly, "Is this it?" Hinata looked up. It was. She nodded. He looked straight at her. She felt another blush creep up her neck.

"You…" he said, frowning slightly, "I knew you looked familiar. You're that nun that I met, aren't you?"

Hinata blinked a few times looking at him blankly before she understood what he was talking about. The memories flooded back into her mind. Instinctively, she stepped back. The stupidity of it all almost made him laugh.

Turning around he said a little carelessly, "Don't worry about it. I was drunk. You should feel lucky I even made a pass at you."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say so she just stood there, "M – may God bless your day then!" She ran into the church as fast as she could.

Surprised by her outburst, Sasuke turned around, but she was already gone. It was strange. He almost felt a little … sorry.

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: Tsk, tsk... another chappie typed in haste. I'm surprised I updated it so fast. I feel bad for Hinata. Sasuke **

**was a bit mean in the last bit of the story. Anyways...back to reality, I really hoped you liked it. I know it's not as exciting as **

**the other chappies. I'm introducing more characters as the story goes on so don't worry. Hee hee hee, I hope you Gaara **

**lovers liked the part where I made Gaara all hot :) I have to go to bed seeing as how it's 10:07 p.m. now and I have school, **

**tommorrow so nighty-night. **


	4. Going Back & Other New Developments

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**I hope you enjoy it. This was a big piece of work LOL :)**

**- HmongAuthoress**

**

* * *

**

**Part IV: Going Back & Other New Developments**

Hinata walked down the church corridors, thinking deeply. Her forehead was wrinkled in thought.

_Is there something wrong with me?_

_Why did I run away from him?_

_Why was I blushing at Gaara?_

Thoughts like these filled her head. She walked through the corridors thinking why this all was happening when suddenly a small girl with orange pigtails came out of nowhere, running right into Hinata.

"Moegi," Hinata said teasingly, "What are you running for? Is there a train to catch?" She loved the little girl who always seemed to be moving and talking.

"S – sister Hinata," Moegi said breathlessly, "I gotta – I just gotta tell you something. Your sister – she – she – "

Hinata shook her head and said, "Slow down, Moegi. I can't understand you."

"You're sister's dying!" Moegi shouted, "A – and your daddy wants you to come home!" The blow of the words shocked her. She slumped down thinking, _Hanabi…you can't be dead_.

Another nun came running out from around the corner, "Hinata!" It was Sister Kin, a tough-looking nun who barely ever spoke to Hinata.

"Hinata," she said seriously, "You need to come to the Main Office immediately." She grabbed Hinata's arm roughly helping her up and then dragging her down the hallway.

**Main Office**

"Sister Hinata," Sister Superior Tsunade said, "I'm glad that you came here when you heard." She was a tall busty blonde who tended to wear low – cut green robes. Her hair was often in pigtails and there were tales that she wasn't the pure virginal woman she pretended to be. Hinata believed none of these rumors because she was one of the women who had openly accepted Hinata when she came to join the convent.

"I don't think I quite understand, Sister Superior," Hinata said holding back tears and desperately hoping that Moegi had heard wrong,

"A few minutes ago," Sister Tsunade began hesitantly looking at Hinata, "We received a call that your sister, Hanabi, was involved in a car crash. The car hit the driver's side. Your sister is very near death and in a coma."

Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat. _Oh Lord no…please don't take her life. She's a good person. She's going to be the Hyuuga heiress in a year. She has so much going for her. Hanabi…you can't die. Father needs you. Neji needs you. __**I**__ need you…_

Hinata was catapulted back from her thoughts as Tsunade laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata," she said softly, "I know that you came to us in search of freedom from your father…but I think you know as well as I do that right now, he really needs you. You should go back, even if it's just for a few days." Hinata stood up, "Alright. I'll go. Expect me back in a few days, Sister Superior Tsunade." She gave Tsunade a shaky but brave smile and left the office to pack.

**Hinata's Room**

_I can't believe this is happening. Everything I've fought so hard against seven years ago, I have to come back to. _Hinata stopped folding her things for a second and sighed deeply, thinking about the day when she had left. That was the day that had forever changed her life.

**Flashback**: 

_"Hinata!" Hiashi yelled angrily, "Why aren't you studying your papers and books? Didn't I tell you that our business only takes the best people to take over it and that you need to stop wasting all this time!" Hinata slowly stood up, trembling slightly._

_"Father," she said, "I understand that you want me to take over the family business, but I don't think that it is something that I'll be happy doing."_

_"I don't care if you want to or don't want to!" he thundered, "I care that you'll succeed me when it is time and keep the Hyuuga name going. If you don't want to be my successor then fine! A daughter who wants no part in this business is better off in the streets. I don't want a good – for – nothing-disobedient daughter! If this is how you want to be, I'll make Hanabi my successor instead!"_

_"Father, I just mean – " Hinata began, tears threatening to spill._

_"Are you so weak that you'll cry in front of me? What kind of daughter are you?" he spit out, "Leave then! If you don't want to succeed me then leave! A weak daughter is of no use to me!"_

_"Father, no – " Hinata said desperately, "I don't want to! Father please, I'm sorry. I – I'll do it! I'll take over if that's what you really want me to do! Just please don't make me leave here!"_

_"You have until midnight," he said cutting her off short, and turning around, "You have until midnight to leave." Tears streaming down her face, she ran upstairs._

_Later that night as Hiashi passed Hinata's bedroom door, he stopped. She wasn't in there. It was exactly as it had always been, but no Hinata. A sudden strangled feeling crept into his chest, "Hinata?" She couldn't have really left could she? Had she actually believed her?_

_He began running around the whole house, frantically searching for her. Finally it was clear to him. She really was gone and had taken nothing of hers with her._

"_No," he whispered slumping down on the couch face in hands, "What have I done? Hinata…Hinata…I'm so sorry…"_

**End of Flashback**

She had thought long and hard about becoming the successor to her father's business. She had made her decision, and now lived the life she had chosen for herself. The business was just too much for her to handle.

Her father's business was a worldwide corporation. It owned a little in each and every industry that there ever could be and would be. He was very rich from it. the staff in his headquarters monitored every single little thing and nothing escaped their eyes. If a paper was ripped, they knew when it was ripped and what was on it. If a car was stolen, they knew whose car it was and who stole it. It was a strict orderly company with no loopholes. She could've done it. She really could have, but she didn't think it could ever make her happy.

Hinata finished packing her things up. All that lay in her suitcase was a toothbrush, a hairbrush, shampoo, toothpaste, hair clips, clean underclothing, and a few other necessities. She then changed into her only pair of regular clothes, a light baby blue tee and a pair of jeans. Her wavy hair was pulled into a high ponytail and on her feet were a pair of flip-flops.

She walked down the stairs to outside. When she reached it, she saw that a black stretch limp was waiting for her. The name _Hyuuga_ was written on the side in large bold letters. She came to the car and a chauffer opened the door before she touched the door handle. As she looked at the church one last time, she had the feeling she would never come back to live there again. Summoning up all the courage she had, she looked to the future ahead of her, or rather the limo in front of her.

"Thank you very much," she said with a brave smile as she got in and he closed the door behind her. Her small black suitcase was put in the back and the car began to move. Surveying the expensive car, she soon realized that she wasn't the only one in the car.

A handsome blonde man dressed in a blue suit sat on the far north side of the limo, right across from her. She gasped softly.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said in a calming voice. His ocean blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled at her, "I had no idea that Hiashi would pick me up in his limo or that he would allow me to meet his lovely daughter." He had slightly spiky blonde hair and a tan that suggested maybe had just come back from California or something. Hinata hoped that the darkness in the limo would conceal her extreme embarrassment.

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself," he suddenly said smiling, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm an actor and I own a small business called Menma & Ramen Co." Hinata wasn't sure to whether encourage him to talk more about himself or just listen.

He stopped and laughed, "I'm so caught up in myself, aren't I? Anyways, what's your name?"

"I'm Hinata," she said, "Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto's face showed surprise, "You're his first daughter." She nodded. Before either of them could say anymore, the car rolled to a stop

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Naruto was surprised so this was the famed runaway daughter. He hadn't expected her to be so mysterious and …_captivating_. Her gorgeous hair framed her beautiful pale lavender eyes and she seemed so innocent.

When the car stopped he got out of the car before she did, and gallantly held his hand out to her smiling. Blushing, she took his hand and he felt instant warmth. _She's nothing like Sakura_, he thought, _She would never be anything like Sakura was, never hurt me, never betray me. Kami…she's so gorgeous._

He watched her as she looked around downtown. The tall buildings seemed to overshadow her and the speeding cars suddenly seemed dangerous. She looked so lost and lovely. She made him want to protect her, to sweep her into his arms and – wait a second. He had just met her. What was he thinking? He had no idea. Leading her to the glass doors of a tall building, they took the elevator upstairs.

**Top Floor**

"Hiashi will see you now," the secretary said as Naruto and Hinata stood up. She, the secretary, led them down a complicated hallway to a large office labeled **'President'**. Leaving them, she walked back down to her desk.

The door opened and they both walked into to a large office. In the center was a large oak desk and at the desk was … Hiashi. He looked up and Naruto saw his expression change from serious to love. He ran to Hinata, and hugged her like he would never let go.

"You came back," he said almost weakly, "You came back to me." Hinata nodded and Naruto could see her lovely eyes were watery. He understood. He had heard the story of how she had left home when he sent out because she wouldn't take over the family business. He was glad to witness this family reunion. It almost made him tear up too – _almost_.

**Hinata P.O.V.**

"Hinata," he said looking at her, "Please – don't ever leave me again. I'm so sorry. I was horrible to you. I'm so sorry Hinata. I mistreated you so horribly. Just don't leave me again. I don't want to lose both you and Hanabi." Hinata understood. He might be all the family she would have left. She didn't want to have him out of her life. She wanted to have a family again. She knew this meant never going back to the convent, but she had never known that she missed her dad this much until now.

"I'm going to stay," she said, "I'm not going to leave anymore… How is Hanabi?"

"She's in a coma," Hiashi said, "But the doctors are trying to find out what caused it." Suddenly she stopped. She had forgotten that Naruto was even there. He smiled sheepishly "Go on. It was very touching." She really laughed for the first in what seemed like forever. Naruto stared at her. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked really happy.

"So ahem," Hiashi said bring Naruto back to Earth, "I presume you've both already met then. So in that case… Hinata and Naruto, I have a favor to ask you both." They both turned to hear him out on this.

"There is an annual event coming up in a week for all the biggest companies," Hiashi said, "And I don't want to pressure you, but it's crucial that we make the best impression we can. It helps a lot of people. All the most important people will be there dressed in their very best. Actresses, actors, corporation owners, and everyone with money, all of them will attend it. They raise money, hold auctions, dance, meet each other, and all sorts of stuff."

"I don't understand," Hinata said, looking a bit troubled, "What does this have to do with us?" Naruto turned to her, "He wants us to go. Together." Hinata blushed, but tried to look brave.

"We'll do it," she suddenly decided, "We'll go together." She had _no_ idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**HmongAuthoress:This was actually a little harder to write. It also has a mushy part. Yuck, but I didn't know what else to do **

**with the story. So now Hinata is no longer a nun...that kinda screws up the title. Dang it. So now she mets smexy Naruto who **

**is her date to the party thing. Hinata has come back to her family...YAY! So I hoped you liked this one and had fun reading **

**it :) I'll update when I can which probably won't be soon because I have trimester testing and need to study, but I promise to **

**try and make time. Thanks for reading it!**


	5. An Almost Kiss & Getting Ready

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chappie :)**

**- HmongAuthoress**

* * *

**Part V: An Almost Kiss & Getting Ready**

"No slouching for the seventh time!" Anko said, hitting a teary-eyed Hinata across the back of her head with a rolled up newspaper, "You must sit with grace!" It was very late at the Hyuuga headquarters, and she was very tired. Hinata rubbed her head wearily, and tried to comply with Anko's demands. She started to think that maybe she shouldn't have agreed to her father's request._ Then again_, she thought, _we've failed each other once. I don't want to make the same mistake again_. If only there had been another way…

**Flashback:**

_"Hinata," Hiashi said, "You do realize that you'll need to be instructed in the proper ways of our society's young ladies?"_

_"What do you mean?" Hinata said, looking confused._

_"You are to be the perfect example of a young Hyuuga lady," he said, striding from one side of the room to the other, thinking. Suddenly a tall dark-haired woman walked into the room wearing a long blue coat, "Mr. Hyuuga, I have some documents for you from Uchiha Corp. These are very important and urgent so I decided to send them in person."_

_"Thank you, Anko," Hiashi said with grace, "Remember to thank Itachi for me." Just as she began to leave, Hiashi's expression immediately changed, "Anko, wait."_

_"Yes?" Anko said, "What do you need?"_

_"Perfect," Hiashi said quietly, "Grace, charm, elegance, and posture. Anko how would you like to do me a favor?"_

_"It depends," Anko said with a small smile. Hinata did not have a good feeling about this. She had the strong urge to run._

_"My daughter Hinata is going to the upcoming annual gala in a week and I want Hinata to be the envy of all girls," Hiashi said, starting to like how it sounded._

_"I see," Anko, said, giving Hinata the up down, "There is a lot of work to be done. We'll have to begin immediately." _

_"Wait," Hinata protested, "What's going on?"_

_"You are going to be molded into the most promising young woman ever to grace those halls," Anko said fiercely, "So it's time to shut up and listen."_

**End of Flashback**  


"Keep going," Anko said approvingly as Hinata carefully but steadily walked across the room with a stack of books on her head. It was already Friday and Anko had kept her at it for the whole week, not allowing her to go the Hyuuga mansion, her home now.

"Hinata," Anko said smiling as Hinata continued a few rounds more, "I think I've done it. So now, I'll be going home. Have fun at the gala tomorrow."

Slumping down onto the leather couch and waving farewell to Anko, Hinata decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She took the elevator down to the 1st floor, and made her mind up to go to the beach.

Wearing a jacket, an undershirt, and a pair of jeans, she felt a bit chilly sitting down on the beach. The sun was starting to set and it cast a beautiful glow on the ocean. _I can't believe that this all happened so fast. I hope Hanabi's doing okay. I wish she would wake up and we could finally really talk. I miss her so much._ A tear slid down her cheek.

Out of the blue, a hand grabbed her arm tightly, "Whatsa matter babe? Boyfriend dumped you? Don't worry, I'll make you all better." Hinata turned to face an unruly drunk whose breath smelled utterly revolting. She tried to pry his fingers off of her, but couldn't.

"L - let go of me," she stammered, trying to back off. He only got closer and was now practically sitting in her lap. She was starting to get really scared now. He leered at her unabashedly. He got up close to her face, looking like he was ready to kiss her. He took off her jacket, leaving her with her undershirt and jeans.

"N – no," Hinata said, trying to push him away. _Someone help me…_ Tears of fright were beginning to form in her eyes. _This is not happening, God. _

"Aww…" he slurred, "Don't be like that. You can make this easy, or – "

"You can walk away unharmed before I really make this hard for you," a voice said. The drunk got up and ran down the beach, cursing under his breath. Hinata looked up at her savior to find none other then – Gaara. He crouched down and looked at her, "Hinata, right?" His light green eyes seemed comforting and kind. Hinata nodded, as tears of relief seemed to flood out of her eyes.

Unexpectedly, she felt Gaara embrace her in his arms, "Don't cry," he said almost softly. As first she felt stiff because she felt nervous, but then relaxed. He then sat next to her, looking at her for a moment before taking off his jacket and putting it around her, "Better?" Hinata nodded again, warm and cozy from the heat of his jacket.

"T – t – thank you," she said, wiping away her tears, "Y – you saved me, Gaara."

"I thought you were a nun," he said still looking at her, and liking the way his name sounded when she said it.

"N – not anymore," she stammered, nervous because he was so near, "I – it's a long story."

"You never did call me," he said absentmindedly, "You threw away the paper didn't you? Somehow, I knew you would, but … I didn't care." Hinata blushed, remembering how guilty she had felt when she had tossed the piece of paper away.

"I – I'm sorry," she said, looking down at the sand now.

"It's okay," Gaara, said, she could've sworn he had just moved closer, "I just wanted to see you again." He looked at her straight in the eyes and Hinata found that she couldn't look away.

"I'm glad you're not a nun anymore," he said, "Will you call me now?"

"I – I – I don't know," Hinata stuttered, "I barely know you." Gaara kept silent and Hinata decided that that meant he agreed. For the next few minutes, they kept quiet and watched the sun set. Gaara thought about his new little enchanting friend and wondered why she had been there in the first place. He turned to tell her it must surely be time for her to go home, but saw she was asleep. Her long lashes caressed her rosy cheeks, and her mouth was slightly opened. For the first time in a long time, he blushed.

"Hinata," he whispered into her ear, "Do you think it's possible to love someone you've only just met?" She only stirred and Gaara smiled gently before kissing her gently on the forehead.

The next morning, Hinata woke up to find that she was laying in a white bed in a large beautiful room. Suddenly, she sat up, _where am I?_ Panic began to fill her chest and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She was wearing Gaara's jacket, her undershirt, and jeans. The sound of a door opening came from behind her and she was faced with a half – naked Gaara with a towel wrapped around his waist. Her face felt like it was on fire. The next thing she knew, it all went dark and a fully – clothed Gaara was calling her name. She sat up again and looked at him. He wore a black jacket, a white undershirt, and a pair of cargo pants.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned. Hinata blushed remembering and then nodded. It was then that she remembered that today was the day of the big gala.

"Oh no," she said, jumping out of his bed so quickly that she slipped and fell. Before she hit the ground however, she found herself in his arms once again. Embarrassed at her obvious klutziness, she straightened up.

"I'm very sorry," she said, "But do you have a phone? I really need to call my father." Wordlessly and almost disappointedly, he handed her the cordless phone that lay next to his bed. She blushed, wondering where he had slept. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she quickly dialed her father's number and within a couple minutes of explaining and understanding a car was coming for her.

"Hinata," Hiashi said, even though Hinata couldn't see him, she knew he was shaking his head at her, "Never do this again. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry, Father," Hinata apologized, "I don't know what came over me. I'll be home soon then. I won't be late for the gala."

"Bye Hinata," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Hinata said, "Bye." She hung up feeling as though she now had everything she could ever want … _almost_.

"He sent you a ride then," Gaara said from behind her. Hinata turned around, "Y – yeah. Thanks for everything. I really owe you big time." She bowed respectfully. As she was going down for another bow, he took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Hinata wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you going out with someone right now?" he asked unabashedly. Hinata blushed, not sure what to say. Gaara let go of her, and looked away, "Sorry. For get what I said."

"It's okay," Hinata replied with a smile that put the sun to shame. He touched her cheek hesitantly. Hinata's face was now practically burning. The sensation that she felt as he touched her wasn't unwelcome, but rather alien to her. No one had ever touched like that before. She couldn't decide if she liked it. His face seemed to get closer to her and she realized that he was going to kiss her.

_He's trying to kiss me. What should I do? Let him?_

_(Chibi Hinata appears) __**Yes, and kiss back. **_

_What? I barely know him._

_**He saved you. Show some appreciation and give him some Hinata lovin'. (Chibi Hinata mimics Hinata making out)**_

_Are you nuts? I've never kissed anyone before._

_**Better now then never.**_

Hinata could feel his breath on her lips, but just before she actually made up her mind, a car beeped loudly. Hinata took a step back in surprise, "I have to go, Gaara. Maybe I'll see you around." He looked away, and nodded, "Bye." Hinata could've sworn he was blushing. She ran out the door, but not before remembering she still had Gaara's jacket on. As if he knew what she was thinking, he said, "Don't worry. You can give it to me next time."

Hinata nodded and then got into the black limo waiting for her, leaving Gaara staring after her on his doorstep. _Wait …next time?_

Hinata walked into her home (Hiashi's home actually) just as a bundle of green hit her in the face. A pretty woman with dark hair ran to her almost excitedly, "Hinata, right? Hi, I'm Shizune. Your dad hired me to help you get gorgeous and fabulous for the gala. You're a bit late. We need to get to work right away to get you ready for the gala."

Hinata had totally forgotten that she had to get ready at all. She thought she would just put on a dress of some sort and go, obviously not. There were four racks of dresses in the large living room and silver cases scattered all over the fancy carpeting, and expensive couch.

"Hmmm…" Shizune said tapping one perfectly manicured finger on her chin and looking at Hinata, "What color would go good with your eyes? Light lavender? Baby blue? Flashy? Innocent? No no, that won't work …" She stood there for a couple of miutes and then gasped loudly and said, "I've got it!" She rummaged through all four racks and pulled out a bundle of sparkling peach. Shizune smiled, "You are going to look so amazing."

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: Well..what do you think of this one? Yeah I know it took a while to update but I had 15 missing math **

**assignments and still have to do them. I still have Finals coming up as well (sweatdrop). Anyways, I was thinking about **

**having Hinata and Naruto go to the gala in this chappie, but felt like prolonging the suspense. The next chappie will have it **

**though. There's going to be quite a bit a characters in that one I believe. Not for sure yet though because I haven't started **

**writing it yet. But whew! Gaara is like head over heels for her. I feel bad about it though because to tell you the truth, they **

**won't be getting together, not in this fanfic anyways. ****Sorry. Also sorry about the little drunk - tries - to - get some - Hinata - **

**lovin' - scene. I think I went a bit overboard with that. I was going to change it, but then I would have to change like 3 **

**paragraphs. That would be too much work. I'm a lazy person. I'm super excited about the gala though. Hinata's going to look **

**so gorgeous. Anyways, I gotta get off now, so ****come check this fanfic out in a week maybe for an update. Latah readers. **


	6. The Gala, Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**This was quite a bit of work, but I enjoyed it**

**-Hmong Authoress**

* * *

**The Gala, Part 1**

"Oh my gosh," Shizune said in awe, stepping back from Hinata as she carefully looked her up and down smiling, "You look so good." Hinata blushed, and threw her a shy smile, "Thank you." She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this…as in go to a gala. Not even a month ago, she had been a nun. She couldn't decide if this drastic change in her life was good or bad. She stared into the mirror thinking, _I'm still the same person right?_ _I haven't changed, only what I look like_.

"Five hours of work have not been for nothing," Shizune said, picking up all her stuff as a few people came in, "Well Hinata, my work here is done. Ta – ta … by the way, that dress cost a fortune so you probably don't want to spoil it." The people who had just come in picked up her stuff and carried it outside to a large fancy car with pictures of dressy gowns on the side. It drove off and left Hinata standing there, looking after it.

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing could be heard from behind her, searching for it, Hinata's hand came upon a black box that read _To Hinata From Dad, Keep in touch_. Opening it a lightly colored pick cell phone fell out, hitting the floor. Hoping it wasn't broken; Hinata gingerly picked it up, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly.

"Hinata," Naruto's voice boomed through excitedly, "Are you ready to go now? I'm coming in my car right now. I'll be there in two minutes! Get ready to come out!"

"O – okay, Naruto," Hinata said smiling a little at his childishness, "I'm ready to leave when you are."

A car's tire's screeching was heard from outside and Hinata knew it must be Naruto. She looked outside to see an orange stretch limo with many images of ramen all over it. Laughing inwardly, she opened the door and walked outside carefully, trying not to trip on her long dress. Waving her hand at him, she called out, "Naruto!" Without even waiting for the chauffer, Naruto flung the door open and practically jumped out.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_She looks so gorgeous_, Naruto thought, almost in a daze, _I'm glad she's my date to the gala._ He walked up to her and held his arm out to her gallantly, smiling and chuckling softly when she blushed.

"Princess Hinata," Naruto said, opening the door for Hinata, "My pumpkin awaits you." She smiled softly at him and Naruto melted. _Kami, _he thought, _I love her smile_. She carefully got into the car and Naruto followed suit. He closed the door and the car immediately began to move.

"I – I'm sorry if we get there late," she said quietly, "I didn't know it would take so long."

"It's alright," Naruto assured her, "It was well worth the wait." She blushed and looked away from him.

**Normal P.O.V.**

She looked out the window, thinking about what would happen at the gala. It was really troubling her.

_I hope I don't make a mistake. I want Father to be proud of me. Can I do this? There's going to be so many people._

"Hinata," Naruto said smiling at her, "Ready?" Hinata looked up and saw that they were already there. A long red carpet was stretched out in front of the car with paparazzi everywhere.

"Want these?" he said handing her a pair of fancy - looking sunglasses. Hinata shook her head.

"Once they see you there's no turning back," he said, "You won't be able to go back to being a nun anymore."

"I know," Hinata said, mentally preparing herself before throwing him a smile, "But I'm doing this … and I'm doing it for me."

"Let's go then," Naruto said smiling at her bravery, "This is for good luck." He kissed her lightly on the cheek making her blush profusely. He opened the door, got out, and held his arm to help her out. Hinata took it shyly and stepped out.

She was greeted by a vision of paparazzi and glamorous people standing all around. Far in front of her was a tall pearl colored building with a long red carpet in front of it. She breathed deeply and smiled as photographers and reporters surrounded her and Naruto.

"Mr. Naruto Uzumaki! What a pleasure – "

"What film are you planning to – "

"Do you think you will be acting in – "

"Director Yangtze is said to have asked you to act for his new movie – "

"Oh," Naruto said smiling at them all, "I'm just doing whatever you know. I'm not really planning to do any movies any time soon."

"Mr. Naruto," a reporter interrupted, "Is that perhaps the rumored _Hinata Hyuuga _of the Hyuuga family?" Hinata blushed at mention of her name, and bit her lip in apprehension.

"Why yes it is," Naruto said smiling at her, "I am lucky to be graced by her as my date tonight. I wouldn't have any other woman as my date. I have to admit I'm quite taken by her." Hinata was surprised to hear such things from him.

"Not even Sakura Haruno?" another reporter said budging into their little group.

"No," Naruto said, suddenly cold, "Not even her. Now if you'll excuse us." He smiled at Hinata who was surprised by his sudden change in personality and took her hand comfortingly, "C'mon, it's okay."

They walked down the carpet, looking like an absolutely dazzling couple. Naruto is his white tux, which complimented his ocean – colored eyes and sunny hair. Hinata looked beautiful next to him. She wore a strapless corseted peach gown that puffed out into an array of sparkling peach tulle. It complimented her flawless lightly tan shoulders and arms. Her deliciously wavy hair was partially loose and the rest was done into a bun, revealing a necklace of silver streams and two diamond earrings. She had minimal makeup and everyone gasped at the sight of the heiress who had been rumored to have left and never come back.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a reporter near her said, "Tonight with us, is the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. Rumored to have left town, she is certainly making an explosive entrance arriving at the gala with none other than Naruto Uzumaki on her arm."

Hinata looked up at Naruto who was smiling down at her, "Don't worry about it. Besides we're there." She looked up to see that the door of the building was right in front of her. A man in a black suit lined with gold opened the door, "Mr. Uzumaki, Miss Hyuuga. Welcome to the Gala Extraordinaire. Please enjoy your night."

She walked in and gasped. It was a large ballroom lit by expensive looking chandeliers and tables with food piled on them. The most exciting bit about it was the obviously famous celebrities that filled the room.

"You like it," Naruto stated chuckling, "I'm glad then. Let me introduce you to some people I know. Don't worry. It'll be fun."

Over the span of the next thirty minutes, Hinata met the most interesting people she thought she would ever come to know. There was Shino, a dashingly good – looking famous lead singer of a band and his drummer/ part – time limo driver, Kiba who smiled at her kindly and even flirted with her. Naruto dragged her away from him to meet others. Then there was Rock Lee, an energetic actor who often starred as a ninja in many movies. He had talked endlessly about the joys of youth and acting. There was Temari, a tough – looking blond woman who seemed to hold a fan in front of her face all the time, Kankuro, a famous puppeteer, Chouji, a slightly overweight actor, Shikamaru a guy who had been sleeping under one of the tables, and Tenten, a famous clothes designer who created many of the new fashions that the celebs at the party were wearing.

"I'll be right back, " Naruto said, "Will you be alright? I just have to talk to someone." Hinata nodded quietly, "Thank you." He smiled saying, "No problem," then walked away towards a handsome silver – haired man who was reading a book that read _Icha Icha Paradise_. He was near the band that was playing at the stage upfront.

"Can I claim a dance from the pretty lady?" a voice said. Hinata turned around to see Kiba holding out his arm to her.

"O – okay," Hinata said taking his hand hesitantly. Without warning, a fast song began playing and soon she found herself being whirled on the ballroom floor in Kiba's arms. He carefully swung her around and laughed at her surprised expression. Soon she was laughing, and clinging onto him as they danced.

"Having fun?" Kiba asked spinning her.

"Yes," Hinata said laughing, "Thank you."

Kiba smiled softly at her, an expression that seemed unfit for his playful nature, "I love your laugh," he whispered. Hinata blushed and looked down. Both of them were unaware of the onyx eyes that watched them from afar.

**Other Side of Room**

_Look at her,_ Sasuke thought angrily, _Flirting with every eligible guy here. Who does she think she is? Does she even __**care**__ that I'm here?_

_What should I care? She'll be just another one of my fan girls in a while. I just have to wait for it._ He thought about this drinking his glass of champagne, and smiling almost sadistically. He had been watching her and Kiba dance. He saw the way that her eyes sparkled and she smiled. It almost touched his cold heart. _Almost_.

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice suddenly burst out interrupting him out of his thoughts, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Kakashi wouldn't tell me where you went."

"Oh is that so?" Sasuke said casually, not really caring. He looked at Naruto who seemed really happy which was out the ordinary because of recent events, "Naruto, why are you smiling like an idiot? Not that you aren't one. You're just being more idiotic than usual."

Not even his comment made Naruto mad that evening. "I have a gorgeous date," Naruto burst out happily, "She's so kind, and – and beautiful, and – and I think I really like her." Sasuke was surprised, but didn't show it, "Oh … how exciting. Mind telling me who it is." It was surprising that Naruto was so worked up over a girl so soon after his breakup.

"I'm not telling you," Naruto stated openly, folding his arms, "I don't her to turn out to be a fan of yours, although I highly doubt it. I'll give you a clue. She's gorgeous." Sasuke frowned at him, "You _are_ even more of an idiot than I thought." Naruto shrugged and smiled, "Just because you can't find the right girl for you doesn't mean I can't either." With that, he walked away leaving Sasuke to go back to staring at Hinata.

"Sorry miss," Naruto said to a girl he had accidentally bumped in his hurry to get back to Hinata so he could ask her for a dance.

"No problem … Naruto," Sakura said, turning her face to look up at him and smiling. Naruto stiffened immediately.

_Why is she here?_ He thought tensely. She smiled kindly, but her eyes seemed icy cold and unfriendly, "Naruto, how nice to see you here. I hope you've been doing well."

"What the hell do you care how I've been doing?" Naruto stated coldly, "We're finished remember." Sakura made a tsk, tsk sound and said, "Naruto, why so cold? We used to go out. I'm sure that qualifies for us to have more of an – _understanding_."

"Just like the understanding where you said you were only using me?" Naruto said, his voice rising.

"Naruto," Sakura said feigning surprise, "I'm sure you misheard that bit."

"If I did then, the whole country must've 'misheard' as well since you said it on TV! I'm sure I've made it clear. I have nothing more to say to you," he said practically yelling and causing a few people around them to turn around to watch the scene.

"I heard you brought the famous missing Hyuuga heiress as your date," she said coolly, "Are you replacing me with her? I heard she was beautiful."

"She would never treat me like you did," he said quietly. Sakura threw him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Bye then, my little naïve Naruto. I have some Sasuke - seducing to do." She started to walk away but right before she was out of earshot she heard him say softly, "You're right. She is beautiful."

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: Too busy to write anything more. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. The Gala, Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Sorry, I've been really busy.**

**-HmongAuthoress**

* * *

**Part VII: The Gala, Part 2**

"Hinata," Kiba said letting go of her after the dance ended, "You must be thirsty. I'll go get you a drink, okay?" Hinata nodded shyly, "Thank you, Kiba."

"It's no biggie," he said walking away to the refreshments table.

"Excuse me," a male voice said causing Hinata to turn around. She came face to face with _him_, and stiffened. Smiling coolly, Sasuke said, "You again, huh? Just can't seem to stop following me."

"T – that's not what – what I'm trying to do," Hinata stuttered uncomfortably looking away from him. He looked handsome in his traditional black tux. However, his white button shirt underneath wasn't quite completely buttoned, revealing a bit of tan muscular chest. His piercing onyx eyes, spiky dark hair, and seductive smile seemed to almost lure her into his mental grip. Trying to intimidate her, Sasuke teasingly stepped forward closer to her, indecently so. Her face looked like a tomato now with two pearly orbs. Looking around, hoping someone would come rescue her, she saw that Kiba was talking to someone and was holding two drinks in his hand. _You're joking me_, she thought dismayed.

"Oh … really?" Sasuke said as a new slow song started playing. Hinata looked at him, trying to ignore the fact that he was so close, "Excuse me please," she said starting to walk away and get lost in the crowd. The slow song was now playing louder, and the room's chandeliers were being dimmed, causing Hinata more reason to feel insecure.

"Not so fast," Sasuke whispered into her ear as he grabbed her arm and whirled her into his arms, "You're not leaving me without a dance partner. You danced with that other boy … Kiba was it?" Hinata struggled helplessly against his steel grip, "P – please let me go. I'm sure y – you can find someone else to be your partner."

He encircled her tightly into his strong arms whispering, "I want _you_ to be my partner for this dance." Hinata was so surprised she stopped struggling and looked up into his face to see a sexy smile directed to her. She blushed and looked away, "B – but …" She wasn't sure what she should say to him.

"That's more like it," he whispered huskily into her ear, "Relax. I won't try to seduce you … just yet anyways. As much as I hate to admit it, you look way too good to be left alone tonight."

"I – I came w – with someone," Hinata said weakly, "I don't want him to think I – I've ditched him."

"Well, that's too bad," Sasuke, said, "Because you're with me now." She squirmed against him grip awkwardly. She could feel his hands on the small of her back through her stupidly thin dress. Although she was fully clothed, Hinata felt too revealed to him with her low neckline and bare shoulders.

He grabbed her hands and put them around her neck, bringing her against him. Their faces were so close. Sasuke could smell her deliciously flowery perfume. He liked it. Suddenly, an idea struck him and he smiled inwardly, beginning to dance her close to the courtyard garden out back.

Hinata hadn't realized what he was doing until they were outside, "W – why are we outside?" He tightened his grip around her so she wouldn't escape; "I've decided you're going to be my company tonight."

"W – what!?" Hinata spluttered, "N – no way. I can't – I won't spend the night with you! I don't even know you!"

"You'll get to know me better then," Sasuke whispered in her ear. He looked at her and was suddenly struck by how ethereally beautiful she looked. She looked as though she was glowing and her hair was now unexpectedly loose from its bun.

The next thing Hinata knew Sasuke was closing in on her in a way that made Hinata feel claustrophobic. She pushed him away as hard as she could and he stopped.

"What is it now?" He said exasperatedly.

"We could be friends," Hinata suggested hopefully, "We – You don't need to do things like this."

"Of course I don't need to," he said his voice lowering to a whisper, "But I _definitely_ want to."

"But – " Hinata started saying. Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, he seized her open mouth. She beat against his chest in what seemed like a futile attempt at release. She could hear a low chuckle from his throat. At first it was only lip to lip, but soon she found her mouth being enveloped into a slow … _sexy_ … _lavishing_ kiss.

_Oh – my – goodness, _she thought feeling her body melt against him against her will, _He's using his tongue._ Quickly she regained her composure enough to push him away, breathing hard for air.

"Well," Sasuke said smiling sexily, "That was an interesting experience." Anger flowed through her, and she looked straight into his eyes._ SLAP!_

"Don't you ever – ever touch me again," Hinata said looking as though she was about to cry and then ran away.

"Yeeash," Sasuke said, rubbing his now bruised cheek, "She sure packs a punch for a nun."

**Gala's Ballroom**

Hinata took a few seconds to breathe deeply and make sure that she didn't look as though she was about to cry. Plastering a fake smile on her face towards those looking at her, she discreetly walked to the women's bathroom. When she finally got in the empty golden looking room, she headed straight for a stall. Sitting down on the toilet, she began to cry.

_What was I thinking? Why did I let him do that? I am a nun … or at least I used to be._

"Excuse me," a female voice said, "Are you okay?" Quickly wiping away her tears, she opened the stall door, "I'm fine – Ino?"

"You! You're – you were that nun and – " Ino screamed excitedly, "I knew you were Hinata! I knew your eyes seemed familiar!"

Hinata wasn't sure what she should say and so just stood there before being embraced in a hug, "Ino, what are you doing?"

"Giving my savior a hug, duh, " Ino said looking at her happily, "Look at you! You're all dolled up and gorgeous!" Hinata blushed, "It's just for tonight."

"Hinata," Ino said as if they were best friends already, "You have no idea what you saved me from. Whew! That was way too close. By the way, why are you in here? We need to get back out there. I know we both look way too good to be only staying in a bathroom." She smiled and winked at Hinata. She did look extremely nice in a slim white sleeveless dress and her hair was in a half – ponytail.

"Um – um…" Hinata said trying to find some kind of an excuse to stay in the bathroom, but before she could she soon found herself being dragged out of the bathroom. Suddenly she bumped into someone almost knocking them to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata said helping the person up, "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"You should be," the gorgeous pink-haired woman said, brushing off her dress, "But then again when does a Hyuuga ever _not_ bump into someone." With a cruel laugh, she looked or rather, examined Hinata from head to toe, "You're the old heiress, huh? You're certainly not much to look at."

Stung by her comments, Hinata just stood there staring at the woman in utter shock.

"Sakura," Ino said, coming out of a crowd she had gotten momentarily lost in and glaring at her, "What's up with you?" Suddenly seeing her, the woman called Sakura seemed to change completely, "I'm sorry, Ino. I'm just really tired and grouchy." She rubbed carefully at her eyes, looking as though she would cry. Ino's expression softened, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to snap on you."

"It's okay," Sakura said, smiling, "It's just that this girl pushed me down." She frowned a little at Hinata, "You should have watched where you were going, and at least apologized."

Ino looked at her strangely, "Hinata and I were just heading out of the bathroom. I'm sure she accidentally bumped into you." An expression of shock quickly passed over Sakura's face for a second, and then she smiled in a way that showed she obviously wasn't happy with Hinata, "Of course, Ino. I must have imagined it." She smoothed out her dress coolly, making sure the blue silk wasn't ruined in any way, and that every hair in her curly hairstyle was in place, "By the way, I'm Sakura _Haruno_. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shaking off the vibes that this woman was giving her, she bowed slightly and smiled, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Oh the joys of youth and friendship!" Lee said suddenly appearing from behind Sakura, smiling, "Oh Sakura, Hinata! Two lovely flowers in full bloom!" He kneeled on the floor dramatically, "If one of you would only dance with your meager servant, I would be able to die a happy death!"

The suddenness and funniness of his outburst caused Ino and Hinata to burst in laughter.

"Am I missing something here?" Naruto said, popping out from behind Ino and flashing them a smile, and stiffening slightly when seeing Sakura.

"Hey Naruto," Hinata said smiling at Naruto. He looked at her happily, "Hey, are you enjoying yourself?" She nodded happily, "It's been fun."

"The fun's far from over, Hinata. Excuse us everyone," he said softly, grabbing her hand, and leading her out onto the dance floor. It felt like everyone was watching them. She blinked in surprise and they began to dance. He danced extremely well and seemed to really enjoy it. He twirled her and put his hand on her waist, making her blush slightly. Hinata smiled at him and was surprised to find him with a soft expression.

"Hinata," he said quietly, "I really think you're a great person, and I think I could really like you. Will – will you go out with me?"

Hinata looked at him, not sure what to say, "I – I don't know…"

"I understand," Naruto said solemnly, "You're not ready right now, but it's okay." He kissed her cheek gently, "I'll wait until you are." Then he walked away, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh please," Sakura said from behind her, "He wouldn't want someone like you. I'll have you know, he loves _me_." With that, she walked away.

_What did she mean by that? Did they used to go out or something? I'm so confused._

Thinking about this, she walked to the food tables, and picked up a cup of what she _thought_ was punch. Drinking it, she began to feel a bit drowsy. She walked outside to get fresh air, deciding that was probably what she needed.

Suddenly she felt herself sway and just before passing out, she could have sworn that she just saw a pair of identical eyes.

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: Whew! Too busy to write more, but I'm listening to "So Sexy" by Reyez which provided a good **

**inspiration. I hope you enjoyed it. Hinata goes through so much. Poor girl. :P**


	8. Tommorrow is Ino's

**Disclaimer: Like I already told you. Naruto, Don't own it.**

**HmongAuthoress: Yeah, I know. It took awhile and isn't even that long.**

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open sleepily. _Where am I?_ She got up and looked around, a white suit jacket sliding off her as she did so. She was on bench in a garden. Then she saw someone, asleep on the bench across from her. She realized that this person must have covered her with his coat. Walking tentative towards him, she said, "Um… Excuse me, but I think this is – "

Before she could finish her sentence, she found herself enveloped tightly in a hug. "Hinata … " A familiar voice whispered into her ear, "I missed you." Recognition flashed through her mind, " … N – Neji!" She hugged him, "Cousin."

He backed off and looked at her smiling, "Hinata, you've grown up nicely. I can't believe I wasn't there to see you grow up." Hinata shook her head, "It doesn't matter." Looking at him she could tell that he had grown up a lot as well. He was now much taller and his long hair had been cut into a shorter hairstyle. He looked striking against his white suit.

"How did I get out here?" Hinata said suddenly remembering where she was.

"You fainted," Neji said matter-of-factly. Hinata's face colored slightly, "Oh."

"HINAATAAAA!!!!" a voice yelled loudly, "WHERE ARE YOU?" Hinata turned around as a frantic Lee came crashing into her, knocking her to the ground. It took a short moment for Hinata to realize what had happened before her face heated up.

"Hinata," Lee said loudly into her face, "Why did you not tell me you were there? We looked a long time for you!"

"Because you're an idiot," Ino said, dragging him off her, "And you scare her." She helped Hinata to her feet, "Where've you been?"

" I – ", Hinata said, not sure if she should tell Ino about Sasuke. "Never mind that," Ino said dragging her back to the gala building, "Naruto's been a bit worried about you. The gala was over thirty minutes ago."

"S – Sorry," Hinata said, feeling ashamed that she had just 'run' off like that, even though it had been a certain someone else who had literally waltzed her right out of there.

"Hinata," Ino said, "Let's go. Your limo is waiting for you." Hinata 'followed' Ino as she practically dragged her, waving feebly to Neji who only smiled.

"Hinata," Naruto said as the car started to move, "I was really worried about you. Where were you?" Hinata blushed, "I'm very sorry, Naruto. I really did not mean to worry you. I just kind of got ahead of myself." Hinata hoped he wouldn't notice the fact that she had avoided his question about where she had been.

"It's okay," Naruto said, looking out the window, "It's not a big deal." Suddenly the car seemed to have hit a bump. Hinata lurched forward, sprawling into quite an ungraceful heap on the limo floor right next to the limo's table. Naruto struggled to hide a laugh as he held his hand out to help her up just as a couple of magazines fell into her lap. She picked them up to put them back onto the table. Just as she was doing that, she caught a glimpse of a picture of Naruto looking extremely happy and a certain pink-haired person looking rather smug. The headline read '_Naruto and Sakura, Together at long last?'_

Suddenly the memory of Sakura saying that Naruto loved her came into Hinata's head. It all made sense now. She looked up at Naruto who now seemed to have become completely engrossed in the car window.

"Um…" Hinata said hesitantly, " I'm sorry if I intruded on your privacy just now." The tension in there was getting really awkward for her. She didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations at all.

"I don't care about her anymore," Naruto said, turning to her and smiling, "It's not a big deal." "Oh, okay," Hinata, said as the limo rolled to a stop in front of her house, "Well, I guess I'll go now. Thank you for a wonderful evening." Naruto said nothing only nodded.

As he watched her ascend the stairs to her home and go in he thought, _I care about you now._

**Hyuuga Mansion, 11:30 p.m.**

"Hinata, there's some food on the table for you," Hiashi said pecking her on the check lovingly and then bustling on with his mountains of paperwork, "I trust you had a good time at the gala. Good night."

"Night," Hinata replied happily as he exited the room. She looked at the table set with food. Her eyes drooped sleepily. She decided she would just put the food away until tomorrow. She was too tired to eat tonight. _My old nun life was never this tiring_, she thought as she slowly walked upstairs and collapsed into bed right before her pick cell phone beeped, the telltale sign of a text message. If she would've read it, she would've found it was from Ino, with the text:

_"Hinata, let's go shopping and clubbing tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 9 a.m." _

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: Sorry it's not that long but my original chappie was lost and I didn't really remeber what it was about anyways. I hope you liked it and the next chappie will be much much longer. Love you!!!**


	9. More FUN

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! FOR THE 9th TIME!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**-HmongAuthoress**

* * *

"Mariaaa Ave Mariaaa!!!" Hinata's cell phone rang as she sleepily opened her eyes, "What time is it?" She tiredly glanced at her phone. It was 8:30 a.m. her phone rang again, then again. She flipped it open slowly, "Hello?"

"Hinata," Ino said, "Rise and shine, girlie! I'm picking you up at 9 remember? We're going shopping!" Hinata was too tired to respond with anything but, "Huh? Wait, 9 a.m.?" "Yup," Ino replied, "I'll be there in thirty minutes. Buh-bye!"

"Wuh – wait! Ino …" Hinata said loudly, much too late for Ino to hear. Sighing and glancing down in surprise at the dress she had worn the night before, she got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for Ino.

"Hinata!" Ino said smiling, "I am so excited. I hope you brought plastic." Hinata nodded quietly, assuming Ino was talking about the credit cards in her purse. "Hinata," Ino said, "Hurry up!" She practically shoved Hinata into the sleek red Porsche parked in the Hyuuga driveway, and slid into the other side.

"Wooo-whooo!" Ino yelled out, "Feel that sun!" With the wind blowing her hair back and Ino dressed up stylishly, she looked like a movie star, which she was. Hinata felt so plain sitting next to her in her blue t-shirt, black jeans, and ballet flats. Her hair was tied in a lazy ponytail.

_Shove_! Ino pushed Hinata saying, "Hey Hinata, what are you thinking so hard about? We're supposed to be having a girls' day out, honey!" Hinata started to unconsciously touch the fingertips of her index fingers together as she blushed. "I was just thinking how pretty you are," she confessed.

"Oh!" Ino said laughing, "Are you thinking that you're so plain?" Hinata nodded. Suddenly without warning, Ino swerved the car.

"Okay then," Ino said smiling and taking out a pair of scissors, "Let's see how pretty Hinata really is…"

Snip this … and snip that… more snipping … even more snipping.

"Ta – da!" Ino yelled out, ignoring the stares of the people on the city's sidewalk. Hinata's hair was cut in a cute layered uneven hairstyle about five inches below her shoulders. Her shirt had been cut, the shoulder part now gone. Then her black jeans had been cut into a skirt. The overall effect was extremely cute. Hinata colored deeply because she felt so revealed. Even her pajamas covered more then this.

Ino smiled, "Well … onto the shopping trip!" They took off at a high speed, Hinata feeling a bit chilly. _I wonder what else is in store for today_, Hinata thought still scrutinizing her appearance in the car mirror and smiling a little. _Change is good … right?_

They finally reached the mall about fifteen minutes later. Hinata stepped out of the car hesitantly as Ino flashily locked it with her remote. She locked her arm with Hinata's, smiling and they walked into the mall together.

Many of the guys passing by watched the two with interested looks, some of them even overly so. Hinata wanted to cower away, but Ino was clearly enjoying all the attention. "Don't be shy," Ino insisted, pulling her into a shop before she saw the shop's name, Victoria Secret.

"Okay," Ino said, "Let's start with some essentials." She began picking up various bits of satin, silk, and lace and dumping them into the arms of a sales assistant who had come to help. For a couple of seconds, Hinata didn't know what Ino was picking out, but then a bit of lace fell on the ground. Just seeing that was enough to cause Hinata to go into a blushing frenzy.

"Ino," she whispered tentatively, her face flaming, "I can't wear – wear … _those things_." Ino smiled mischievously, "Nonsense, Hinata. You'll forget all about it as soon as you put one on. Now what size are you?" She looked unashamedly at Hinata's chest, "Hmm… 42C. Better then mine, but whatever." She picked out about twelve more things and then said, "Let's go. We're done here." They rang it up with Hinata protesting as Ino winked and with a flash of plastic, they were out the door with Hinata's first mall purchase.

"It's not that short," Ino told Hinata for the second time as Hinata tugged at the frilly white skirt three inches above her knees. "My dad will be mad," she mumbled. "Well you need to look hot when we go to the club tonight," Ino said. "The club?" Hinata said, not liking the sound of this already, "Clubbing is ... bad." Ino smiled, "It's fun. Now c'mon let's see that dress on you before we leave." Hinata looked over at where Ino was pointing and saw a cute red halter dress, hoping that a red sweater would magically appear on it.

"I'll pick you up in two hours, OK?" Ino said dropping Hinata off in the front of her house with a pile of towering boxes and bags. "Ino, I – I don't think that it is such a – " that's all Hinata could say before Ino winked and said, "Nonsense," and drove off. _What am I going to do?_ She thought miserably.

Two hours later… 

"Sorry, I'm late!" Ino's voice rang out as she helped herself into Hinata's house seeing as how the door had been opened by a butler. "Ino?" Hinata said hesitantly, "Can – can you come up here?" "Why don't you just come down?" Ino said, wondering what was wrong. "O – ok," Hinata said, her voice getting louder. "Hinata?" Ino said in surprise, "You look so pretty, and so … different." She ran up to her and hugged her. "Are you sure I look ok?" Hinata said. Ino nodded.

She was wearing the cute red halter dress of silk, red heels, and her hair was curled. In her hand she held a red silk clutch. "Let's not keep the guys waiting," Ino said grandly, once again dragging a protesting Hinata out the door.

**Club Entrance, 10:30 p.m.**

A sleek black limo rolled up to the entrance of an unnamed club and Ino stepped out in her white tube top and black satin pants, camera's flashing. She smiled sexily, waved and winked at the cameras. Luckily another star was making her arrival known as Hinata discreetly got out of the car and hurried into the club, but not before a photographer got a picture of her.

Hinata looked around for Ino wondering where she was, drinking a glass of pinkish champagne a waitress had handed to her happily. She bumped into someone accidentally almost spilling, "Sorry." She turned around only to see the only and only green-eyed and red-haired hottie, Gaara. "Hey beautiful," he whispered, a smile spreading across his lips. "Hello," Hinata said easily, not feeling as nervous as she thought she would be.

He ran his hand through his hair almost nervously, and said, "So … I never thought I'd see you in a place like this." Hinata actually laughed at that, "I didn't think so either." Gaara almost _almost_ blushed. Her laugh was so … carefree, easy. He wondered how he could get her to date someone like him. He knew he was hot. He heard it all the time, but somehow this time, he knew she didn't look for something like that in guys … if she looked at them at all. She was such an innocent person. He looked forward to trying to hold her attention for at least tonight. Hoping his white Armani shirt and tan pants was showing only his best features, he thought about how to get to know her more.

Hinata was so unsure about how she was supposed to act in such a sophisticated fancy club. She just kept thinking about how good the champagne tasted, and trying to slowly drink her second glass. _This is the last one,_ she promised herself, setting the glass on a passing tray. A ringing cell phone brought her back to reality. "Sorry," Gaara said glancing at the ID, "Gotta take this." He walked away towards the back.

Once again, Hinata was alone. She decided to walk over to the bar to sit. "Margarita? Virgin Mary? Or anything else?" the bartender asked. "Virgin Mary's are nonalcoholic right?" Hinata asked. "Uh … yeah," he said, throwing a certain black-haired customer a wink, which Hinata failed to see. He set Hinata's Virgin Mary on the counter, and went to other customers. The Dark-Haired Customer turned his face at the decidedly feminine and decidedly attractive voice only to see the latest victim of his kiss stealing.

Hinata noticed no one as she took a sip of her drink, and shuddered at the taste, deciding that she disliked it. Feeing a little dizzy, she took a deep breath and tried to stand up. She felt her knees buckle and there seemed to be double of everything. Expecting to feel herself lying on the cold floor, she was surprised when she realized someone had caught her. She turned around and tried to make sense of the face before her that seemed like it wouldn't stop moving.

"Mr. – Uchiha?" she murmured uncertainly, looking into his face. Sasuke looked down in surprise at the familiar face before him. He hadn't remembered those eyes that were so beautifully pale. He shook his head and smiled almost cynically, _what am I thinking?_

She was so small and light in his arms. He dropped his arms from her immediately. "Miss … Hyuuga, what a _pleasure_ to see you" Her head felt so dizzy she only nodded dumbly, and said, "Yes, a pleasure." He looked her up and down, _very nice_. The dress was slimming, but in a way that you could tell what nice overflowing handfuls she had. Her hips were shimmying against the cloth of her dress, smooth luscious curves. She pushed her index fingers together under his gaze and said, "Excuse me, but have you seen a blond woman wearing a white dress?" She felt so sick and suddenly it was like she couldn't control what she was doing.

_**Chibi Hinata: I told you I would be back. Now it's my time to shine. Hee hee hee …**_

"You're looking good tonight," he said slyly, knowing how easily he could get under her skin. "You know it," she said, her voice suddenly low and husky. His attention snapped back to her, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Hinata whispered into his ear, "Or do you want me to say it again?" Sasuke almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: WHAAAAA!? TOO MANY TESTS!!!! Anyways ... (sigh) I hope you enjoyed this. I certainly enjoyed writing it :) Although I did make Hinata extremely thick-headed about the Bloody Mary ... but hmmm ... what is this new development in Hinata? Hee hee hee ... I love you guys. **


	10. Chibi Hinata & Cameras

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**Hee hee hee ...**

**-HmongAuthoress**

* * *

"You know it," she said, her voice suddenly low and husky. His attention snapped back to her, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Hinata whispered into his ear, "Or do you want me to say it again?" Sasuke almost couldn't believe what he was hearing, but recovered quickly.

"I just wanted to make sure I heard what I heard," he replied easily smirking, stepping a little closer. She looked and him and matched him smirk for smirk, "Don't think I'm so easy. I'm more than you could ever bargain for." She just about breathed the last part, making Sasuke shudder inwardly. He liked this side of her. It was a big turn on.

"Let's dance," he said looking at her, sure she couldn't refuse. Running her hand through her hair confidently, "I will decide what happens next, but since you're so eager …" She walked ahead of him onto the dance floor, leaving him to admire the way her hips moved under that dress. Dirty thoughts filled his head as he thought of how else her hips would move if he just … He stopped himself before his thoughts got anymore ahead of him. _What's up with me?_ Usually it was the woman who freely threw herself into his arms.

He followed her onto the dance floor ready to back her down at whatever cost. Then he saw the lights flashing and people clearing the area. There in the middle, she was dancing. Moving so seductively and eyes closed. Moving to the quick strong beats and feeling the music so easily, her lithe form preened and swayed to perfection in front of all the spectators. Well Sasuke wasn't going to even allow the slightest of chances for those other all-too-eager guys to take his place.

Easily, he slid onto the floor taking off his suit jacket on the way upon which a group of girls grabbed at it ferociously. He came up behind her and put his hands on her hips, moving with her and marveling at how she seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. Their bodies melted together, quickly spinning, slowly turning, her eyes closed in the feel of the music. She turned around slowly and lifted her face to his, "Not bad, Mr. Uchiha. Not bad at all."

As the song changed to a slower one, she slowly and sensually slid her arms around his neck smirking. Taking her up on her game, he slid his hands completely around her slim waist and pulled her close so they were pressed to each other. They danced like this for a bit, but then Sasuke slowly drew her leg up around his waist with one hand. Eyebrows raised and curious, she did nothing as he leaned over.

"How's this for 'not bad', Miss Hinata Hyuuga?" he whispered before kissing her. Only unlike last time, she didn't resist. Rather, she allowed him to taste her as her tongue caressed his mouth. It was hot and intoxicating, neither wanted to stop. Suddenly she broke away gently, smiling and looking self-satisfied. Sasuke was smiling as well, but inside he was reeling from the taste of her.

Suddenly a bright flash of light that could only be a dark-resistant camera's flashed and Sasuke stopped. He didn't know much about this strange alluring woman, but he knew enough about her father to know this was trouble. Without warning, he swept her up and began to run. He ran through the dark crevices of the club until he bumped into someone who whispered, "Hinata! Oh my gosh, I should've known better than to leave you alone."

It was Ino Yamanaka, that actress who was rumored as Sakura's closest friend. They had spoken to each other on a couple of occasions. He looked down at Hinata to see her expression only to see she was asleep, her silky hair framing her pale beautiful face.

"They took a picture of her. We were dancing and they took one," Sasuke stated plainly. Ino's face turned pale, "Oh no."

**Next Morning 8:30 a.m., Master Haruno Bedroom**

"Miss Haruno, your morning coffee and paper," a butler in a black suit said to a large lump in the pink canopy. "Thank you, Winston," it mumbled before an awake and lovely face emerged, revealing Sakura Haruno. She took a sip of the piping hot coffee and looked at the paper … and … (wait for it, wait for it) … screamed.

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: Wow ... I wrote this work of art. :)**


	11. Hanabi & Magazine

**YAHHHH!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Madam -," a servant said frantically, "Please calm down! Just take a couple of breaths!"

"That little – little _wannabe_," Sakura sneered angrily, pacing around with a teapot in hand, "Who does she think she is? Waltzing in like that and – and – AGGGHHH!" She threw the teapot across the room. Colliding into the wall, it shattered leaving a splash of tea on the wall.

"Madam," the servant said, "Please calm down. All this tension is bad for your complexion." She gasped, remembering, "You're right, Haku. I need to think about my face. This is entirely too much for me to think about right now."

"Yes, madam," Haku said bowing as far as his butler outfit would allow him, "You stay there, and I will fetch you some wine to calm your nerves." She smiled almost wanly, and motioned for him to go.

Just as his foot stepped outside her bedroom, she said, "Oh, and one more thing, Haku." He paused, "Yes, madam?" She looked at him calculatingly, "Cut your hair. It is getting entirely too long." He bowed and left the room.

When he had gone, she slid down into her fluffy pink chair that stood by her vanity. Tapping one perfectly pink manicured finger against her chin and smiling at her reflection, she thought. _Now what to do about my pest problem…_

**Hyuuga Mansion, 9:00 a.m.**

"HINAATAAA!!!", yelled a loud voice, startling her awake. Hiashi rushed into the room hurriedly; clutching some papers and a phone, "Get ready. Leaving. Fifteen." Then he rushed out, practically running. Groaning inwardly, Hinata got out of bed and caught her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a crumpled red halter dress and her hair was messed up. Her head was killing her and every noise seemed fifty times louder then it should've been.

"What's wrong with me?" she said, "What happened last night?" Shaking her head slightly, she decided to get ready as quickly as possible before her dad came busting through the door and saw what she was wearing.

**30 Minutes Later, Northeastern Hospital**

"Dad, what are we doing here?" Hinata asked as the limo slowed to a stop in front of the large marble building. "No time for questions now," Hiashi said. He grabbed her hand and exited the limo in as orderly and quickly a way as possible.

They got to the front desk and Hiashi said briskly, "Hyuuga." The lady behind the front desk said, "Fifth floor, room 113." Still holding Hinata's hand, he ran them to the elevators. When he saw how full and slow the elevators were, he cursed under his breath. "C'mon Hinata," he said, "This way." He ran to a set of doors and she followed as quickly as a person with a case of hangover could. Hiashi flung the doors open and began bounding up the stairs as Hinata followed. When they had reached the fifth floor, Hiashi yet again flung open the door to reveal another lobby. He paused for a second skimming through the room numbers before settling on one.

He calmly took Hinata's hand and looked into her confused eyes. He walked them to the room 113. He gently opened the door. It was a typical hospital room with a single bed. On the bed was someone Hinata thought she would never see again when she left home. It was her little sister, Hanabi.

She looked at her dad who motioned for her to approach the bed., "I didn't run up five flights of stairs for nothing." She cautiously moved towards the bed and came to its side, "H – Hanabi?" The figure turned ever so slightly, "Oh, Hinata…"

Hanabi looked so much older and different then Hinata remembered. Her hair was still slick straight, but her face had lost its childhood roundness. She was now almost an adult. "Hanabi," she whispered before tears began coursing down her face, "Oh, Hanabi. I missed you so much …"

"You came back," was all Hanabi said, "You came back to us. I knew it. I knew it all along." "Of course I did," Hinata said, clutching Hanabi's hand tightly, "I love you Hanabi. I won't ever leave you again." Hanabi seemed to be struggling with emotions, but smiled happily, "I love you too. I can't wait to get out of this damn place."

Hinata winced noticeably at her use of language, but said nothing. "What are you looking like that for? Is it because I cussed?" Hanabi asked, sitting up. She grinned mischievously, "I'm back in business and this is how I act. It's not like you've been in a nunnery all this time, so what's the big deal?"

"Actually…" Hiashi put in smiling. Looking shocked and grinning, Hanabi looked at Hinata, "Nooo…." Hinata tried not to look guilty. All of a sudden, there was loud banging on the hospital room's door, and Hiashi opened it, slightly ticked off.

There were a whole bunch of people pushing at the door and trying to get in, but were stopped by Hiashi. He smiled grandly, "What? Trying to get a picture of my Hanabi? Sorry, guys, she's in no mood for a photo session now." A photographer looked at him, "Actually, I'm trying to get a picture of your Hinata."

Hiashi looked confused, "Whatever for?" The photographer smiled, "Don't tell me Daddy Dearest hasn't seen today's inside scoop?" He held up a magazine. On the cover was a picture of a sexily dressed Hinata entering a club, a dirty dancing Hinata, and a Hinata making out with none other then thee Sasuke Uchiha.

Shock was on Hinata's face, and barely contained anger on Hiashi's. Hanabi grinned so wide her pretty face looked almost spilt in two, "Well, I'm certainly glad to see the world didn't stop while I was out."

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: Why do I never have an ounce of proper freetime? Love you guys. Bye. [[See what I mean**


	12. Helpless Female for the Taking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, DO NOT, DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

**I hope you enjoy it. Although I admit this **

**chappie is a rather boring. Sorry.**

**-HmongAuthoress**

"HINAAATAAA!!" Hiashi yelled, grabbing the magazine from the man's grasp and slamming the door shut, "What is this!?" Hinata stared at it and answered truthfully, "I – I don't know…" He stared at her angrily, "What do you mean you don't know!? This is obviously you on the front page!" 

"Father!" Hinata said, "I know that's me, but what I mean is – I don't know what it is …" She was unsure of how to continue because she knew that that must be her, but she didn't know what had been going on. She remembered none of it. He looked at her and sighed, "We'll talk about this later." She only looked at him as he walked out of the room.

"Um, Hello!?" Hanabi said slipping out of her hospital bed wincing slightly, "Did you guys maybe forget that I'm here?" Hinata looked at her and smiled, slipping an arm around her and saying, "Let's just go home."

**Hyuuga Limo, 15 minutes later…**

"Wow…. That is insane," Hanabi breathed after Hinata had told her everything, "I am sooo jealous." Hinata looked at her like _she_ was insane, "Are you serious? Everything has been so complicated. I don't even know what to do anymore." Hanabi looked at her like she was dumb, "Play all three of them." 

Hinata's jaw dropped, "What!?" Hanabi looked at her, "You heard me. If they all want you so bad, you have no right to deny them." She laughed loudly, and then stopped suddenly, "I'm joking by the way, Hinata. I would never really say that _even_ if three hot guys were chasing after me." Hinata visibly relaxed, "Oh… right. Of course."

"Man," Hanabi said reclining on the limo's black leather, "I'm sure glad that Father had a meeting. He was really tense when he left the hospital." Hinata said nothing, still feeling guilty about what had happened. _Ugh… I can't even remember what happened and how I got on that front cover…that must have sounded bad when I tried to explain to him… What am I going to do now?_

"Hinata!" Hanabi screamed exasperatedly, "Have you been listening to a word I was saying?" Hinata snapped back to attention, "Sorry… I just-" 

" – Was thinking about your hot boyfriend?" Hanabi said helpfully while a mischievous smirk danced on her face. Hinata blushed making Hanabi guffaw at her teen-like reaction, "No, I was most definitely NOT." Hanabi nodded knowingly, "Yes, I totally understand. Who would ever think about Uchiha Sasuke, a.k.a. the hottest guy on the plant, at a time like this? Most definitely not, that's impossible."

"Hanabi," Hinata said looking at her, "If you're like this now, I wonder how you were acting while I was gone." Hanabi smirked scarily Sasuke-like, "Oh, and wouldn't you like to know." 

"Yes, I would," Hinata, said matter-of-factly. 

"Just the ordinary life of a 16-year-old superhero of course," Hanabi said airily, "Second Hyuuga heiress by day, and underground legend by night. No big deal." She sounded so ridiculous that Hinata had to laugh, "Oh really?" 

Before Hanabi had the chance to come back with a retort sharp enough to shut her up, Hanabi's cell phone rang. She picked it up looking as delighted as a kid on Christmas who had just received exactly what they wanted and more. 

"Hellooo. Hanabi speakin', love." She crooned, "And might I imply just who I'm talkin' to?" There was a pause before she screamed, "Oh-my-gosh! Are you freakin' kiddin' me!? No, of course I won't tell her yet. Oh thanks I'm glad to be out of there too. No way. Him? 'Right, bye hon. See you soon." Hanabi hung up and looked at her smiling.

"What?" Hinata said quizzically, looking at her. 

"Oh," Hanabi said easily, "It's nothing. I just heard something funny." Hinata looked at her calculatingly, _this is just like when we were younger_. The limo stopped right in front of the door, and they both stepped out. _I wonder what Hanabi was talking on the phone about --- Oh-my-goodness!_ As she entered the living room, she saw Kiba sitting on the couch. She was so surprised she just sputtered, "Hi Kiba." He grinned, "Hey, what's up?" 

She smiled a little and said, "Oh I would like you to meet my sister –"

"Hanabi!" Kiba shouted running over to her, "Finally woke up, eh?"

"Well, yeah," Hanabi snorted grinning, "Think I _wanted_ to stay in there?" Kiba shook his head laughing, "Well anyways, I came to ask you ladies if you wanted to do something with good ole' Kiba today."

"Give us an hour and we'll be right back," Hanabi said taking Hinata upstairs.

"Okay," Kiba said effortlessly, "Just don't keep me waiting too long … Hinata." Then, he winked at her.

**Hinata's Room**

"Hinata," Hanabi squealed, "He is so definitely into you." Hinata blushed, "Why did you say we would go with him? I didn't even say it was okay." Hanabi sighed exasperatedly, "Hinata, just go with the flow alright? Let me have a little fun." Hinata smiled, "Okay." Then she slipped on a pair of black knee-length boots, and a white long-sleeved v-neck dress that met the tops of her knees. Hanabi put on a clingy blue tube top and a black skirt with matching shoes. She winked at herself in the mirror, "Hanabi's lookin' good."

They both went downstairs to Kiba's appreciation, "Hey cuties." Suddenly Hanabi's cell phone rang. She picked it up, "Yes? Okay, I'll be right there." Then she ran out yelling, "Sorry Hinata, I forgot I was doing something else today! Have fun without me, okay!?" She hopped into a limo that was waiting and it drove off. 

"Well Hinata," he said, "Guess it's just you and me now." He smiled cutely and took her hand. Hinata was absolutely stunned at these turns of events, so much so that she was speechless. He walked her to his Jeep and helped her in.

"Let's go have some fun and relax, shall we?" he asked, winking at her.

_Hanabi is so dead_, Hinata thought as the Jeep stopped in front of a spa.

**15 Minutes Later…**

Hinata slipped on the terry-cloth spa robe over her towel-cover body. Her hands were shaking and she could barely tie it. It was so cold in the locker rooms and she hated being cold. Kiba said that they should go get massages and had even ordered to be in a separate room if she was uncomfortable. She had agreed apologetically. 

She walked to her massage therapist's room and lay down on the bed, stomach down. She heard the door open and then close, and allowed herself to close her eyes to enjoy it. Whoever it was, was very talented. Her shoulders were relaxed and her back didn't ache. Her calves her loose and her knees kneaded. Her thighs were lotioned. She sighed deeply; _this is exactly what I needed today_.

Then she heard the therapist say, "Oh shoot, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She nodded and then dozed off as he ran out in a hurry, forgetting to slide the occupied sign over the door.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_Dang it! Not again… I just got rid of them…_ Sasuke thought ferociously as he ran down the hallway, covered in only in a towel. He had thought he would be able to come to this spa in peace. After all, he owned it. He ran down to a room that read 'Unoccupied' and went in closing the door behind him. He sighed _…finally, man I need to find a new place…_He turned around and was startled to find Hinata sleeping on the bed, _in only a towel_. She shifted her sleeping position and her towel slipped. A revealed naked stomach to thigh area was on show and maybe a little breast. He smirked _… Well what to we have here? A helpless female for the taking, perhaps?_ He moved quietly towards the table, smirking.

**HmongAuthoress: Hmmm... Kiba's not playing much of an admirer, huh? Should he play a bigger part? Well then, this chappie is pretty boring and short. I'm not going to lie. Which is why I love you guys and know you all will give me some inspiration to help out (Winkwink). I hope you at least liked it a little bit though. Thanks for being so so so patient with me since I take like, five thousand years to update. Tons and tons of homework to do so ... Toodles :P **

**I LOOOVE YOU ALL BUNCHIES!!**


	13. Teaser

**Man... like I have time for anything anymore. Sorry guys but I'm trying my best... This is just a little teaser...**

**-HmongAuthoress**

_Mmmph… that feels so good…_

Hinata thought as she felt the hands begin to massage her back once again, stirring her awake. She gave a little sigh of happiness and relaxed. She was definitely coming back to this spa if she ever needed any stress-relieving again. Which, she hoped, wouldn't be the case. She felt the hands work their way up to her shoulders and let herself breathe. The hands brushed against her skin strangely, almost like a caress. She stiffened slightly, and felt the need to cover herself.

"Um," she said hesitantly, thinking about trying to reach for her robe on the table nearby, "I think that'll do it. For today, I mean…" The hands continued, while Hinata tried to pull up the towel that seemed to be slipping lower … and lower …

"Hey," she said, "My towel is …"

"Yes," a husky voice whispered in her ear, "I know." She stopped, recognizing the familiar voice. She turned around and sat up so quickly she fell off the table, the towel falling next to her, "Sasuke! You, you're in here… with me… you're…" she was at a loss for words. Embarrassed and humiliated, she tried to cover herself with the small towel praising God she had kept her underwear on. She looked up at him defiantly nevertheless, trying to maintain some form of dignity, "What are you doing in here?"

He said nothing but let his gaze slowly travel up her scantily clad body, making Hinata's heart stop instantly.

"You," he said, meeting her look with desire, "Are the sexiest woman I have ever met…"

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: I solemnly swear to try to write more now. I have been so busy but I'll try even harder. I hope you enjoyed the teaser... Love you guys.**


	14. Misleading Passion

**HmongAuthoress: Well... life has been so crazy and I have had no time to write or even think about what to write down and am currently pondering who Hinata should get with... If you guys have any suggestions I'm all ears. Oh and by the way, thanks for so many people favoriting my story, I'm really flattered and pleased. Enjoy!**

* * *

"G-g-g-get out of here!" Hinata said trying to sound brave, "If you don't, I'll – I'll call – I mean - "

Sasuke let out a low chuckle, this was too much fun for him. "You'll what?" he challenged, "Call Kiba in here to save you. You're all mine now … " He licked his lips slowly, getting down onto his knees. Hinata tried to back away, but couldn't. If she tried to move any quicker her towel would fall off and that would complicate things. He slowly crawled until he was directly in front of her.

"Finally…" he whispered, her eyes burning with a passion that suddenly was making Hinata hot all over. He savored the moment, staring at her moist pink lips. And then, ever so slowly, he lowered his mouth onto hers. She moved her head backwards quickly, but he just moved closer, claiming her mouth with his. Hinata fought it as best as she could, trying to scoot away but he suddenly grabbed her in his arms. She beat her arms against him and he held her down beneath him. He then slid his tongue into her mouth and Hinata was at a loss. She wasn't going to win, this she already knew.

His kiss was making her dizzy and … hot, so hot. She went limp against him and opened her mouth to him. They tongues danced in each other's mouths, swirling and meeting, yet again and again. Grinning, he placed his hand on her thigh. As they passionately kissed, Hinata felt his hand reach her side and felt it begin towards her breast.

"No," she whispered, "Wait, I – " She looked at him with alarm and shook her head slowly. This was going too fast for her, but he just smiled that sensuously sexy smile, "I won't do anything you won't like. I promise." She froze and said, "No, I don't want you to – "

He paused to smirk up at her and began tug her towel off her. Suddenly, the door swung open. There in the doorway stood fully clothed Kiba with a look of surprise that soon turned to pure fury.

"Get the hell off of her!!!" Kiba yelled, pulling Sasuke off of her. He began spewing a string of unmentionable words at Sasuke and suddenly punched him in the face, swearing again and again. Sasuke did not just stand there. He started to fight back. They beat each other around the room, knocking stuff over.

"Kiba!' Hinata screamed, "Sasuke!"

"What's going on!?!?" a familiar voice yelled, "Stop ruining my spa!" Hinata turned around to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway. Two burly men came in and restrained Sasuke and Kiba, but not before Sasuke got Kiba one more time across the face. Kiba 's nose started bleeding profusely and then even more so as he saw her. The two other guys stood there in shock as well.

Hinata's towel had fallen off. A moment passed as Hinata realized this and her face flushed hotly. With the provocative thoughts running through the guys' minds already, all the guys turned away quickly as Hinata quickly grabbed a robe that had fallen on the floor and hurried out.

"Well," Shikamaru said, holding a clipboard in front of himself to cover up his (ahem*) excitement, "That was… interesting." Sasuke wrenched himself out of the clutches of the man who had been restraining him, and stalked out angrily. Kiba ran out after him, "Hey! Don't think that you can just run away!"

Sasuke turned around, "I have nothing to say to you, or anyone else."

"What?" Kiba said furiously, "Don't act like Mr. High-and-Mighty. What do you think you were doing?"

"Whatever it looked like," Sasuke retorted calmly, "Obviously."

"If you want her," Kiba said, "You're going to have to go through me. I'm not going to give her up to someone like you. I'm serious."

"Want her?" Sasuke scoffed, "You think that's what I'm after? I hate to burst your silly idea of fighting over a woman as a sign of heroism, but I don't think you understand."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba said slowly. He was afraid that he knew where this was going.

"I want her, yes," Sasuke said, "_In my bed_. That's it."

"That's it?" Kiba said disbelievingly, "Why you –! I'll never let that happen. "

"Hinata is a woman of rare species," Sasuke said, thinking, "The first that I've met that doesn't instantly worship me. She's a challenge to me. My challenge, and a sweet, delicious victory for me she'll be too."

"Sick bastard," Kiba said angrily, "You're a sick bastard!"

Suddenly they heard a crash, and they both looked down the hallway. Hinata stood there in shock, still wearing the robe. Sasuke looked surprised and so did Kiba. Hinata took off running down the hallway and actually out of the building. Kiba ran after her, but she was surprisingly quick and when she turned the corner, he lost sight of her.

"Oh Hinata …" he sighed sadly.

**First Avenue, 2:30 p.m.**

Gaara was riding downtown to a meeting when he suddenly saw a dark-haired woman running out of the alley way and across the street. The light then turned green. Without even thinking, Gaara threw his door open and ran straight into the woman, knocking her down onto the sidewalk hard before cars shot across the streets. Gaara took a deep breath to steady himself lifting beginning to lift himself from off of her, his head was spinning from knocking against the woman's. The woman with full lush curves he soon noticed. Her hips fit perfectly beneath him and her generous breasts were pushed up against him. She was so small and delicate. He looked down at her, "Hinata!?"

He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind and didn't want to either. She shook her head, trying to reassert herself, and turned her head up.

"S – sorry," she stammered, easing herself out from under him.

He looked her confusedly, "What are you doing here? Dressed in a – robe?" He tried hard not to think about what was under that robe and helped her up.

"I – I was - ," she stammered again, not sure what to say. She didn't want to say out loud what had happened, it hurt too much. Tears started slipping down her cheeks again and she tried hard to play it off.

"My – allergies," she said, smiling as she wiped them away, "They must be acting up again." Gaara knew that allergies didn't make you cry like she was crying, and then said, "Never mind, you just get in my car."

"It's okay," Hinata said, "I'll just call my dad to have his chauffer pick me – Wait!"

Gaara had picked her up in his arms and carried her to his car, "You already must know that if your dad sees you like this, he won't be very happy."

Hinata wondered why he was being so nice to her, and the tears started running down her face again as she shook her head again and opened her mouth to tell him to put her down just as Naruto's limo rolled around the corner...

* * *

**Me Again: Yes, I know that there are too many guys but I just can't decided which one to cut out first... such a big decision. Any suggestions??? You know I love you guys :)**


	15. Another Teaser

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

(But I wish I did heeheehee. NO PLEEAASSEEE!!!! I WAS JUST KIDDING!!! Lol.)

SORRY!!! I ONLY JUST GOT BACK INTO WRITING THIS!!! I was contemplating deleting this story but a certain someone (cough* cough* HinaHyuugaSan) convinced me not to. Many Muahs (LOL)!!!

* * *

"Get in the car," Gaara told Hinata gently maneuvering her towards the car. He knew who was in that limo turning the corner and didn't want to risk any kind of embarrassment to Hinata.

"Uh, wait -" Hinata protested uselessly and then yelped as he picked him and set her on the leather seats carefully. He then got into the limo and quickly shut the door before Naruto could see either of them.

"Go, quickly," Gaara told his driver who obediently sped off. He looked at Hinata whose eyes were still red-rimmed as she stared out of the window quietly. As if they had a mind of their own, his eyes began to slink slowly down her robe-clad body. Her shining and soft wispy hair was all tousled, going past her slim shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful light lavender color, he found it almost painful to tear his glance away. His eyes drifted lower, from the smooth peach color of her neck to the creamy color that found him drifting his eyes even lower to her sizable cleavage. Her slim waist then drawing itself out into her long legs, legs that were made to wrap around a man. How easy it would have been to whip off her robe in seconds. He stopped and shivered inwardly. His attraction to this woman was dangerous he thought.

"Gaara," Hinata said turning towards him slowly, her voice slightly wavering as if she was holding in waves of emotion, "I -"

"Shhh…." Gaara said smiling devastatingly, her green eyes holding their own against hers, "I know. I know. I'm taking you home, but you can't possibly go like that. We'll just make a quick stop at Armani. And don't protest against it, this is my car you know." Hinata held her tongue (figuratively) and said nothing.

Moments later they stopped in front of Armani and Gaara took her hand, guiding her out of the car and into the store quickly before anyone could see them. The store attendants were obviously surprised, by the beauty and state of Hinata. Gaara cast the female attendants his most dashing smile, "I would like a beautiful outfit for this woman." They ran off in search of such and settled on a beautiful ruffled pink dress paired with some gold strappy heels.

Hinata found herself hustled into the extravagant dressing room (more like a mini salon) and dressed before she could protest anymore. Her makeup and hair was done in less than five minutes, the attendees beating themselves up trying to please Gaara. They shoved her out of the dressing room, pleased with themselves. She was stunning, a work of art within herself. Her hair had been pinned up with a few wavy strands gracing her shoulders. Her shoulders were bare, teasing any onlooker of her skin's softness. The dress fit her curves perfectly, showing off her aforementioned delightful legs. Gaara handed his credit card to one of the attendees with a sincere, "Thank you." Needless to say, she swooned as the others rushed to her side, one of them rushing off to perform the transaction.

Gaara then whisked a white cardigan off a mannequin and placed it on Hinata's shoulders gallantly. He smiled at her as her cheeks brew a lovely shade of pink, he noticed.

"W-why are you doing this for m-me?" she stuttered. He said nothing, but rather took her hand and led her outside then into the car.

A while later they drove up to her house's drive way. "Farewell," Gaara said smiling. Hinata nodded, managing a small bye and thank you before rushing into the house. She went in quietly to greet her father before going up to her room.

"Father," she said timidly, "I've come back home." He turned from his computer to look at her.

"I would like to talk to you, Hinata," he said grimly, "Please take a seat." Surprised, she did as he said and sat down.

"Hinata," he said slowly, "Since the incident with that Uchiha man, I have not heard the end of it from my fellow workers. This is hurting the image of the our business. This is also hurting your image as my successor and daughter. And so, I have come to a conclusion."

"I understand," Hinata said quietly, bracing herself.

"I would like for you to return to the convent until further plans are made, he said, "As strange as it may sound, I feel that that would be the best place for you, when your training into the company can begin, I will notify you. Certain past _events_ have come to the known public and I disagree with the way that you are currently being portrayed although I feel that you are partially to blame." Thoughts ran through her head nonstop, but she understood what her father was saying.

"Thank you," he said, "I - I am sorry about this decision as well as … before. I have not been acting like a father. I hope that - that I can change my ways. I want you to know that I am not telling you that this is your only choice, but rather, that I feel this is best and want you to see it for yourself. This business – is important to our family, and no one else but you can inherit it." She understood what he meant and his difficulty in expressing himself. With a timid smile and an awkward hug, she said, "I understand, Father. I will do my best from now on. And I – I love you as well." She then got up and left, making her way to her bedroom, pretending not to notice the single tear of happiness that slid down her father's cheek as he smiled proudly and went back to work.

Hours later she sat on her bed, a single suitcase beside her. She had thought long and hard about what she would and wouldn't need. A couple of undergarments, simplistic shoes, and the like were packed along with a family photo, all the clothing that she would really need. She carefully folded up the clothing that Gaara had bought for her. She thought about how sweet he had been, pushing down thoughts of a certain Uchiha who had been the exact opposite to her. Memories of earlier in the day at the spa ran through her head.

_I'm not going to the convent because of him…_

_I'm not. _

She tried hard to convince herself that this really was the reason. The fact that she had allowed him to kiss her so easily made her angry and ashamed.

_What was I thinking? I used to be a NUN. I can't believe that I just allowed myself to let him – let him take such liberties with me. I can't let things like this get to me. I need – I need to get away from here._

She shook her head in frustration, a map of China catching her eyes, and she knew what she had to do.

* * *

HmongAuthoress: I am very very busy. And I apologize if it's been so long since I last updated that you no longer remember what my story is about. Thanks for your support!!!! I REALLY DO APPREICIATE IT ALTHOUGH I HAVE NOT UPDATED. If you guys want to give me any ideas, that'd be great. Hahaha. Once again I apologize. Much Love :) ... By the way if you any of you feel this story is too sexual, then don't read it lol. However, if you don't mind it, I will probably be adding a little more .... ZEST in the near future possibly. Thanks and bye!!!


	16. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would surely be with Sasuke.**

* * *

_Dearest Father_,

_I have decided to leave home. I know that this may anger you, but going back to the convent is not the decision that I have made for myself. Although I dearly miss the people who were like mothers to me, they cannot so readily accept me. Convents do not work that way, and it would be unfair of you to expect them to accept me back so easily. Just recently, you talked about how the Hyuuga marketing branch in China is weakening daily. I I know that you doubt my abilities as your successor, but this is not the reason that I do this. I want to prove to myself my own worth which as of late has been called into question. I am not deaf. I know that the stock newspapers have been dropping slightly due to news of my scandal and succession. I will save the branch, Father. Do not worry about me. Using the funds I gained while interning at Hyuuga Corporation, I can support myself. Have faith in me._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: SORRY. I know I take forever!!! But what can I do!? I'm a high school senior now and paperwork is overwhelming me! Thanks for all being so patient and encouraging of me though. Hmmm.... let's do a poll in the meantime. Well ... sorta. **

**Should Sasuke come and stop her? **

**Should Naruto end up with Sakura? **

**Should Gaara follow her? **

**Should one of her many suitors become friends (probs)? **

**I dunno, but I REALLY want to do a time skip. I love those haha. But if Hinata becomes too mature then she might lose her cute shyness ... I'm excited though. After this week of finals, I hope to update with a much longer chapter. Byebye!**


	17. Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**CEO Office, 4:45 pm (-ish)**

Sasuke sat in his office, typing away. He had been getting quite a bit of work done up until –

"What the hell is going on!?"

Sasuke looked up. There is his office was Sakura Haruno, the notorious red-headed beauty.

"What?" he asked, "This better be important. I'm busy."

"What's this I hear about you and that – that SLUT!?" She screamed, "She's nothing! How could you pick her over me!?"

"What are you talking about?" he tried to ask civilly, "There is nothing between me and that woman."

"Don't LIE to me!" she screamed, slamming down that morning's newspaper, "What the hell is that!? What is she doing with you!? What are YOU doing with her!?"

"We were just getting to know each other, "he tried to explain calmly.

"Sasuke," she said in a low dangerous voice, "Do act like you don't know. DON'T. ACT. LIKE. YOU. DON'T. KNOW. You know how hard my parents have been working to arrange a marriage for us. It's all over the news. They're busting their butts to gain control of every major secondary business so that WHEN WE marry, you'll be the richest man in the world! Everything I'm doing, I've been doing for you. You said you only wanted the best wife when the time comes. I became that woman for you! Do you think for one second that I'll let that whore take this all away from me!?"

"What the hell are you talking about," he said, getting angrier by the second. He could be getting work done right now, but this woman had decided to barge in at her very whim to yell at him for something that was none of her business.

"You're number one on Konoha's Most Desirable List, so I became known as the most glamorous woman and model in Vogue. You're featured in every magazine, so I became the spokesperson for all the top clothing lines. Everyone wants you in their movies as a star, so I became an actress. You went to Harvard, so I went to Yale. You became CEO of your company, so I became the CEO of my parents' company! I studied for twelve years! EVERYTHING! Everything I did, I for you! So I would be worthy to be your wife!" She screamed, "Don't you understand!? I am the only one worthy to be with you!"

"I'm not going to marry her," he said quietly.

"What?" she said, relief beginning to flood over her.

"But I never said I was going to marry you either," he said, "And I never asked you to do anything for me."

"Sasuke," she said, trying to maintain her composure. "Go ahead and say that, but at the end of the day, I am the only one worthy to be your wife." She turned on her heels, "For now, I'll just accept the fact that you saying you won't marry her is enough for me." She began to leave.

"You're despicable," he said quietly. She stopped, turning around, "What?"

"You heard me," he said, "Don't act like you are so high and mighty. I know what you did to Naruto. I wouldn't act so justified and innocent. You paraded around with him, and got him to fall for you. You threw it in my face every chance you got because you thought I would care. Then when you figured out that I didn't give a damn who you were with, you dumped him."

"From what I hear," she said, "You treated that Hyuuga girl similarly."

"I don't see how that relates to any of this," he said, trying not to explode in anger.

"Fine. Whatever." She left then, leaving him to his thoughts.

**Minutes Later…**

Sakura sat in her limo looking at a raggedy picture of her, Naruto, and Sasuke from grade school.

"But how else could I get you to notice me, Sasuke?" A tear slid down her cheek.

**Airport, 5:15 pm**

Hinata sat in her seat, waiting for the plane to take off. She felt quite lucky to have gotten a window seat, especially in first-class. A plane attendant passed by, offering her juice or water. She opted for water, and thanked the attendant. Laying back into her chair, she fell asleep from that day's excitement and failed to notice the red-headed man who slipped into the seat next to her.

Gaara slipped into his seat and sighed. He hated having to leave the country in such short notice, but business had to be taken care of. Before he had the chance to relax, he noticed the head of indigo black hair next to him.

_It couldn't be …_

The head stirred, and tiled upwards. It was. Hinata Hyuuga, the very attractive woman that he just couldn't seem to stop thinking about lately, was sleeping in the seat right beside him. He froze for a moment, enraptured by her goddess-like beauty. Her silky dark hair was in an elegant updo, a few strands falling around her face. Her long lashes fluttered open, and lovely pink lips yawned, freezing when she saw him there, "Gaara?" she whispered sleepily. Her lovely face looked a bit flushed from sleep. It took just about all that he had to not grab her and kiss her right there. She was just so darn adorable.

"I didn't know you were leaving the country too," he commented casually. Hinata wasn't sure what to say. He could tell that this was an uncomfortable subject, and an awkward pause filled the air.

"So … um, where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"China," Gaara said, "My business partners are trying to save their failing branches." Hinata turned to him, "What are they planning on doing?"

"They're thinking about …" Gaara began. And before he knew it, he was explaining different business concepts and plans to her as she soaked up every word he said.

After long hours of conversation, Hinata's head was reeling from all the information that she had taken in.

"Why did you ask?" Gaara said. Hinata paused before answering, "I am in a similar situation."

"Ahhh…. I see, Gaara said, understanding. He had been hearing about the Hyuuga branch in China weakening lately. He supposed that her father had set this task on her. He also realized that she probably had no experience. An idea started to form in his head.

Moments later as the plane landed, Gaara got off the plane. Hinata wasn't exactly sure what to do at this point. How would she contact the branch? Where was she going to stay? Where would she start from to begin rebuilding the branch? What if the branch rejected her?

"Hinata?" Gaara said, "If you want, I could introduce you to someone who might be able to help you."

"Oh …" Hinata said, cringing. She wasn't surprised that he knew about the branch. It was all over the news.

"That would actually help me out a lot," she said sheepishly, "I don't really know what I'm doing to be completely honest."

"Don't even worry about it, " Gaara said smiling kindly, "I know exactly what needs to be done."

**TWO YEARS LATER … **

* * *

**HmongAuthoress: College stuff ... sorry guys. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	18. The Invitation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be called Sasuke and Hinata(still working on it haha).**_

_**HmongAuthoress: I hope you enjoy! If not ... then I am very sorry.**_

* * *

_Long, lean legs._

_Big round hips._

_Slim, fit waist._

_Breasts that were more than a good handful. (Oh Good Lord, she was blessed!)_

As she walked through the office, all eyes were on her. Male eyes devoured every inch of her, hoping for what they could never have. Female eyes that eyed her enviously, wishing that they could be like her. She walked confidently to her office, grinning like an idiot with a packet of papers in her hands. Coming to a halt at the end of the long hallway, she stopped only to open the door to her large office. There sitting on her desk was Gaara with a big smile on his face as well. Before she knew it, she found herself leaping into his arms.

**Gaara P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it myself as she came in through the door, as if she had just won the Olympics and catapulted into my arms. She had done it! She had gotten the contract to become partners with the major marketing branch in the United States and statrt a new branch! I hugged her; happy that all her hard work had finally paid off. She had come a far way, from the moment that she stepped off that plane knowing nothing about how to even network to reviving the Hyuuga branch in China into one of the biggest marketing conglomerates in the world.

She held me so tight that I could feel her breasts pressing up on me, and creating erotic thoughts in my mind about how they tasted …. No! I had to push her away gently without her noticing that such thoughts were entering my mind. She smiled ever so sweetly at me, shining brightly with joy. Hot damn, she was sexy!

Over the past two years I had tried my best to remain professional around her but it grew more difficult with every day that passed. She had bloomed from a shy young woman into a confident beautiful goddess. Her previous adorable stuttering had faded away into a confident attractive musical voice that I loved instantly. Her cute little wardrobe had changed into more professional business attire that she naturally made suggestive with her very blessed body. As if my body had moved by itself, I suddenly found myself pulling her towards me and gently placing my lips on hers.

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I froze, unsure of what to do. One second we were celebrating my success and the next, I found myself folded into him, his soft warm lips on mine. It was not uncomfortable, just … unexpected. I was about to break myself away from him until his tongue entered my mouth and I tasted him. It was a sweet kiss until memories of the only previous kiss I had ever had from a certain handsome dark-haired man flashed through my mind and I had to back off abruptly.

**General P.O.V.**

They broke apart. The moment felt awkward.

"Sorry," Gaara said, very flustered, "I-I was too hasty and got caught up in the moment. I should've known better." Hinata, still breathing hard slightly, "No, it's alright." He looked at her, honest longing in his eyes, and then looked away quickly. He was ashamed that he had allowed himself to do such a thing to her.

"Well, I'd better go and –, "Hinata said, "I'll just – see you later." She left as quickly as she could, leaving a very embarrassed Gaara. She then returned to her office to finish her work, but not before checking her messages.

_Beep._

_Hinata? Hinata? This is Hanabi. You need to come home. Dad is really sick and we need you. Please. Please come home._

Before the message had even finished Hinata was out the door, bags in hand and calling her travel agent to get her a plane ticket as soon as possible.

**Airport, Hours later**

It was so nostalgic. Everything seemed the same as when she had left it. Shaking off the old feelings, she quickly grabbed her luggage and jumped in the closet taxi.

As soon as she got home, she dumped her things in her room and ran out to the Hyuuga garage where rows and rows of Ferraris, Benzs, and other expensive automobiles awaited her. Jumping in a red Ferrari, she sped off.

She got to the hospital a short moment later. After she found out what room her dad was staying in she raced up the stairs. There lying in a hospital bed was her father, looking weaker than she had ever seen him. He was hooked up to many machines, so pale and with more white hairs than she had remembered. Before she knew it, she was kneeling at his side.

"D-Dad?" She said, emotion tugging at her voice, "D-Dad? I-I'm here. I-I'm here." He slowly opened his eyes and turned to her, "Hey, sweetie. You came to see me. I love you so much." Then he went into coughing fit, hacking and choking, a small beeping noise going off.

"Dad! Dad!" Hinata said frantically, "Oh my gosh, Dad!" A nurse rushed in and pushed her out immediately and closed the door, "Out!" Hinata stood there helplessly, tears sliding down her cheeks. She had never thought about what would happen if her dad died. It had just never occurred to her before. The thought of this strong man who had always been there disappearing had never seemed like it could happen before, but now it seemed all too possible. The very thought of it shook Hinata, more tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Warm arms encircled her and she turned around to face a familiar friendly face with bright blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"Naruto," she cried into his shoulder, not quite sure at all what she was saying or doing.

"Shh… it's okay," he crooned, "It's okay, Hinata. It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm here for you." And hearing those words come out of his mouth made her cry all the harder because he had actually said the one thing that she had been waiting to hear someone say to her all her life.

A couple of hours later, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a pair of cerulean blue eyes, "Hey, you awake?" It took her a second to realize that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder in the hospital waiting room. She sat up quickly and tucked her hair nervously behind her ears.

"Yeah," she said, "S-sorry. I-I just–"

He laughed, "It's okay. I understand. No big deal." He looked at his Rolex with a surprised look, and got up, "I actually have an important meeting to go to for an upcoming event, but don't hesitate to call me, okay?" With a little wave and a smile, he was gone. Hinata sat there for what seemed like the longest time, trying to properly collect her thoughts. A motherly-looking nurse came up to her and smiled kindly, "Your father is alright, dear. However I would suggest that you give him time to rest right now." Hinata nodded and looked at her father's room longingly before leaving the hospital.

She got home a little later, finding herself in the familiar large and empty house once more. With a deep breath, she inhaled its nostalgic scent, a light lavender aroma. As she walked into the living room she noticed piles and piles of mail, spilling over the coffee table. She sifted through them. They were all about notices for business deals and invitations to important events. Beginning to realize how serious the situation was, she rushed to the phone and checked the messages. Messages after messages played, asking for immediate responses and solutions to recent issues.

_Beep._

_Dad, it's me, Hanabi. Don't worry too much, alright? I'll be home soon. I know that you said that you would get better soon, but it's been months. Stop lying to me. You need to get to a place that can help you. I'm in the States right now talking to doctors. I'll figure this out and come home to get you, okay? Don't worry too much. I'm sure that Hinata will come back soon. I love you, okay? Bye, Dad._

_Beep._

Hinata's hands were immediately at her mouth, tears spilling down her face again. She slumped to the ground, sobbing silently.

"D-Dad …." She cried, "Hanabi … I'm so sorry. I was selfish." She didn't know for how long she sat there sobbing until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and heard Hanabi's familiar voice, "Hinata."

She looked at Hanabi who was kneeling in front of her, tears in her eyes as well. They embraced again, crying.

"Hinata," Hanabi cried, "Hinata. I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry, " Hinata cried, "I shouldn't have left."

(Cry, cry, cry. Fast forward to the important parts haha.)

Later after they had both cried their eyes out, they were both sitting on the floor, backs against the wall, and heads laying on each other.

"I really missed you, you know," Hanabi said, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said softly, "I'm sorry." She clutched her sister's hand apologetically.

"I understood," Hanabi said, "Well. Now I do, I mean. You've had pretty hard. It was just hard for me at the time. You went through so much with Dad and we were both just kind of blind to what you were really feeling. Then you had just come back and I thought things were going to be okay. You had trouble adjusting back to everything and then there was that business with that damn sexy Uchiha." She giggled before growing serious again, "But you can't leave anymore, okay?" She sat up and turned to Hinata so that they were directly facing each other, "I'm serious. No more leaving. No more of that inner turmoil stuff without telling anyone. Pinky swear?" She held out her pink with a serious look on her face, and Hinata promised, "Pinky swear." They smiled at each other.

A couple of hours later they could be heard talking seriously in the living room. After going through all the letters and voicemails, they decided that something needed to be done. There had so much that Hiashi had done as leader of Hyuuga Corporation, and the situation obviously could not left as it was currently. After hours of further debate, they had come to the conclusion that Hanabi would be taking Hiashi to the States for medical treatment and Hinata would be his stand-in until he recovered.

"Don't worry, Hinata," Hanabi said comfortingly, "Everything is going to be okay. Now if you'll excuse me, the private jet talking Dad and I to the States is leaving in an hour or so." With one last hug, Hanabi rushed out the door. Hinata sat down on a nearby chair, trying to absorb everything. After a short moment of self-composition, she got up and started to go through the rest of the mail, writing down on a notepad all her new responsibilities as Hyuuga Corp.'s new leader. As she was finishing up with the mail, she picked up a letter that caught her eye. It was a scarlet envelope trimmed with lace and sealed with a red ribbon tied into a bow. Opening it slowly she found a card, sparkles falling out when she slid the card out. It read:

_To the Hyuuga household,_

_We request the your presence at our annual celebration. This year's theme is Masquerade Ball. It is being held in honor of Uchiha Corp.'s recent achievements and newfound friendships. We would love for you to join us in our merry-making and celebration. Please R.S.V.P. below._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

The invitation fell to the ground, Hinata staring at it in shock.

_**Whoooo-whooooo! It's party time, isn't it! Finally!**_

* * *

**HA: Hello friends, I am on summer break with more time to write! I know, I know. This chappie is kind of all over the place, sorry. I wrote like two paragraphs once a day so it is crazy. Sorry! But I am excited to finally get to write again! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on cutting off suitors now... and the next chappie is going to get quite scandalous so prepare yourselves or if you are worried about inappropriateness, don't read it please. I don't want you to feel offended. Yes I know, this chappie is also a little too emotional. And sorry if my writing style has changed drastically and now the story seems a bit unreadable... I'm not sure what to do about that. Forgive me. But thanks for all of your support! I love you all!**


	19. Doubts and Surprises to Come

She sat there in silence looking at the invitation and contemplating her next course of action. Of course it was important for her to attend as the current head of the Hyuuga empire. However she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle the media. With a deep sigh she decided that she would attend as it would secure the high status of her corporation. With another deep sigh, she picked up her phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Hinata!? Are you finally back in town!?" Ino said enthusiastically.

"Yes," she replied, " I got in just a short while ago."

"Don't say a word," Ino exclaimed, "I know what you need, and I'll be right there!"

Only a short while later Ino's white screeched into the Hyuuga driveway followed by a black glittering van stuffed to the brim with every fabric known to man.

Hinata stood at the doorway with an incredulous expression as Ino jumped out of her car.

"Ooo girl," Ino swooned, hooking her arm through Hinata's, "You are going to be a sight tonight!"

**Three hours later:**

Hinata had been put into a black silk dress that had a plunging neckline, revealing her belly button and the curvature between her breasts. The draping silk was held by three varying lengths of chains that fell from her shoulders to midback. Her hair was put into a updo with some cascading tendrils. Her makeup had been done in a smoldery shimmering eye look, nude lip, and flawless skin. She wore no jewelry save a pair of diamond earrings, and a ring.

Ino looked at her, feeling as if there was something missing.

"Oh my gosh! I know what you are missing!" Ino exclaimed, beginning to rifle through the trunks of clothing and jewelry that crowded the living room. She triumphantly held up a very small tiara, and gently placing it on Hinata's updo.

She stepped back to get a better look at Hinata and smiled, "Perfect."

Hinata turned around to get a look at herself in the large mirror in her living room, and gasped.

She hardly recognized herself.

"Ino!" Hinata said, frozen, " I can't wear this! I look like a seductress! I am supposed to be representing Hyuuga Corporation!"

Ino took her by the shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes, "Hinata. This is a masquerade ball. Masquerade. Ball." With that she put a black lace mask in Hinata's unwilling hands.

"I can't," Hinata said, "This is just too ... much. Ino, can't I wear something more ... modest?"

"Hinata," Ino said sternly, "This is for all those years you have wasted living in the nunnery. I want you to start living your life to the fullest. Because you didn't belong there. You belong here. In this world."

Hinata was at a lost for words.

A beep sounded outside, interrupting any thought processes she may have had.

"Oh look!" Ino said smiling and suddenly brightening, "Ride's here!"

Before Hinata could protest any further, she found herself being pushed outside, over the pavement, into the limo, and into the festivities that would later occur that night.


	20. The Man with the Green Eyes I

Hinata landed with a thump in the limo as Ino simultaneously slammed the door shut. Before Hinata was quick enough to escape, the limo sped off throwing her back. With a flurry of nervous and doubtful thoughts, the limo made its way hurriedly.

A short while later, the limo slowed to a stop in front of a tall gate. The gate opened slowly and the great expanse of a lawn surrounding a winding dark road appeared before her. The car inched up the slowly inclining road, allowing Hinata to take in the passing view. The lawn went for miles, rarely a tree in sight. After what seemed like an hour, the limo finally found itself in front of what looked to be a lit up European monastery. Hinata stepped out of the car and stared at the looming building before her, lights so bright they hurt her eyes. Donning her mask, she began to carefully make her way towards the large wooden doors before her.

The limo sped away as she lifted the knocker on the door, ready to let it go, and it swung open. She was greeted with blinding light, and then a vision. Before her was a large ball room complete with white marble floors and a tall ceiling adorn with dimly lit chandeliers worthy of the Renaissance. Upwards lay balconies leading outside and stairs that lead to them and many mysterious rooms. Aside from the large room, the people there were another thing to behold.

Everyone was wearing the latest couture gowns, tuxes, and masks that almost completely covered their faces. Some of the men and women who had attended had even gone so far as to dye their hairs varying bright shades like pink, yellow, white, and blue-black. There were even waiters in likewise vests and pants, serving hors d'oeuvres and beverages. The music being played was a mix of the latest radio crazes with even beats and sensual orchestrations.

Parched Hinata reached for a glass of water as a masked man in a shimmering silver tux made his way towards her. Entranced by the atmosphere, Hinata didn't even notice that the the waiter who had been serving water had been replaced by another waiter carrying alcoholic beverages. She grabbed a glass and took a gulp as the masked man stopped in front of her. Without a word he bowed and offered his hand to her. She set her glass down and hesitantly grabbed his hand. She suddenly found herself swept onto the dance floor. With one hand on her waist and the other enclasping hers, she was in very close proximity with this stranger. Hinata looked up only to find a pair of familiar emerald green eyes staring back at her.

They danced to several songs, neither person daring to say a single word. It seemed as though their bodies became closer and closer with every song a bit to Hinata's modest discomfort as she remembered her revealing dress. Slowly the masked man let Hinata go and grabbed two glasses of champagne, handing one to her. She slowly sipped it while the masked man downed his, then another, and then another, until Hinata had counted four drinks. She looked around, but no one seemed to be worried or even care. Worried, Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a glass of water. He looked at her and slowly drank the glass of water, his intense gaze on her the whole time. He slowly drank one more glass of water, his eyes still on her. He placed the glass on a nearby table as a slower song came on.

It only took a few steps before he was directly in front of her.

"Hinata," he breathed, his face only inches from hers.

"Gaara?" she whispered, looking at his face.

Before she could utter another word, he swept her back onto the dance floor. She wasn't sure if it had been the drinks, but it seemed as though the masked man who had now made himself known as Gaara, was dancing with a little more confidence and sensuality. His hand that had been calmly resting resting on her hip now held it firmly. She could feel his heady breath on her neck he was so close. It was hard to believe that the man who was usually such a gentleman suddenly was like a stranger.

Before she realized it, she had pretty much stopped dancing. Gaara stopped as well, looking at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked again, not able to believe it. It was as though there was a language Gaara was conveying to her through his actions, but she just didn't understand. He had harbored feelings for her all that time that they had worked together in the states. He flashed back to all personal meetings they had had, the late night meetings, and countless days they had spent with each other. It had taken him every ounce of self-control to remain a gentleman that entire time, and now it was enough to make him explode.

He just stood there amidst the people and dancing. Looking into her eyes, it was as though something had struck him in the chest, and the warmth reached from his head to the very tips of his toes. It could have quite possibly been the alcohol as well. All he knew was that he was unable to take his eyes off of Hinata, and something about how she looked at that very moment released his usually tightly gripped control. He pulled her into him, his face buried in her neck.

"Hinata," he whispered, taking in the fragrance of her skin, "Sweet Hinata."


	21. The Man with the Green Eyes II

Hinata froze, tempted to back into the wall behind her. It was obvious that Gaara was rather inebriated, and she felt comforted by the fact that they were so near to the edge of the dimly lit ballroom.

"Gaara?" Hinata whispered hesitantly, her hot breath teasing him.

It was too much. He firmly pushed her against the wall, his face still buried in her neck, and his arms encircling her. Over and over he breathed in her scent while he held her tightly.

"Wai - Gaara - don't - ," Hinata protested, trying to stop him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hinata," he said looking into her eyes, "You don't get it do you?" She said nothing, just looked at him in confusion.

"I love you," Gaara said, "I've been in love with you. All this time." It was like the more he said it, the more he realized it was true. His feelings for her were like a feverish haze. Having her directly in front of him and in his arms like this was driving him delirious, especially the way she looked so beautiful tonight. Backed against the wall and even in the dark of the corner, it seemed as though she radiated some kind of light. More of her hair had escaped from her updo, framing her face. Her eyes always looked to be sparkling, and her plump lips were open in surprise. His eyes traced the milky skin of her neck to collarbone to her slightly heaving chest beneath the black silk of her dress. He had to steel himself against the urges that constantly nagged at him, and took a deep breath, but when he slowly opened his eyes, the feeling returned as quickly as it had gone.

Hinata was so confused, _Gaara is in love with me?_ She wasn't sure what to say at all, or even how to react. The way he had her pinned against the wall was making her shift uncomfortably. Suddenly he had closed his eyes again and before she had a chance to move, his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. His hands slowly moved to her forearms as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Suddenly he felt himself pushed back and he opened his eyes to her staring directly at him.

"Gaara," she said, "I don't know what it is that you are trying to say, but I don't think this is what it is." She backed up more to put some distance between them, "I'm sorry, but I need some air."

With that Hinata walked away as fast as she could towards the balcony outside, leaving him standing there with a determined look.

**Shortly thereafter (Hinata POV):**

After escaping the incredibly uncomfortably situation that I had just managed to escape, I slumped against the wall and looked out over the balcony into the night sky.

_I don't understand this at all. Gaara and I have been friends for years. How is it possible that he is suddenly in love with me? This can't be. This doesn't make any sense._

I wasn't sure what kind of joke was being played on me, but I didn't like it.

**Gaara POV:**

I was sure that I had just landed a major bomb on her, but it couldn't be helped. I didn't feel like I could keep these feelings hidden anymore. It was like the longer I forced myself to keep them to myself, the more they threatened to spill out. It almost didn't seem fair that I was the only one subjected to have these overpowering feelings.

_Doesn't she feel anything for me?_

I looked down at my hands, now empty but had previously held what was now the most precious thing to me.

* * *

_Sorry. I know this was a short chapter as well. I'll try to write more next time._

_-HA_


End file.
